That Campbell Girl
by daniethegirl
Summary: Emily and Katie suspect that their Dad is cheating on their Mum, but with whom?  Mayhem along with the whole Fitch Family.  Humor: some, Angst: wouldn't touch that with a ten feet pole but who knows.  Naomily is unpredictable. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: That Campbell Girl**

**Summary: Emily and Naomi never met at 12, didn't have a relationship at college but things are gonna change. Mayhem along with the whole Fitch Family. This first chapter is short. I blame it on ADHD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters in that show. I do own Auburn. She's gonna appear somewhere in this fic, so there. I'm not as property-less as I appear to be.**

"Oh fucking hell. Who put this shit in front of the goddamn lift?" A wave of heads turned to where the loud cursing came from. When they saw who had been making the racket, the same wave returned their gaze to where they were originally looking. They wouldn't want to be caught ogling. Some even tried their best to look small or disappear behind their desks altogether. Nobody wants to be in the way of a cursing Fitch, especially in that of the one sashaying her way inside the offices from the elevators. The sashaying came after the particular Fitch pushed a document trolley out of her way, not caring that it hit a passing male employee. Katie F. Fitch is on a mission and God be damned any trolley that crossed her.

The door opened even before she could touch it. "Ah Katie darling, come give your dad a Fitch hug." Robert Fitch didn't wait for an answer, instead he pulled his fuming daughter into a bear hug while he shot his employees an apologetic look then closed the door. "What's the racket on about love?" He guided her into a chair across his massive desk and rubbed her arm.

"Don't get cute with me dad! Is it true?" Katie abruptly stood up her leopard-print suited petite frame shaking with bottled fury. Hands on hips she's determined to get into the bottom of this mess.

"What is true doll?" In all fairness her dad really seemed clueless. She smoothly took out a brown parcel from her pink Gucci bag and threw it on her father's desk, the contents spilled. Rob Fitch stared at the package for a long time. At last he turned to his daughter with solemn eyes. "Please don't tell your mother."

* * *

><p>She stormed out of her father's office not wanting to hear anymore. <em>'Please don't tell your Mum.'<em> Oh those words, those words just tore through her heart. She made her way to her waiting car, told her driver to drive to somewhere. After having her heart settled a bit, Katie dialled a number but all she got was voicemail. "Bitch!" She threw the offending phone into her bag, only to pick it up again and hit redial.

"What is it Katie?" Came a husky reply.

"Oh fucking finally!" She squeeled into her twin's ear. "It's true bitch. Out of his filthy mouth. He's really fucked us over. You gotta fix this. Coz I swear to God if I lift a finger into this there will be blood and we both know that I'm too pretty to be in a bloody blimmin' chokey!" She's stumbled on her words, her lisp became more apparent as she rambled on. She didn't care. Her father's gone and done it and it's gonna ruin everything.

"Calm down Katie, nobody's gonna go to prison." Emily held the phone away from her ear as her twin screamed her frustration on the other end.

"Calm down, you really want me to calm down. What the hell is wrong with you? You gone mong or something?" Katie finishes with a bloodcurdling scream. "I don't want to go through this again." With that said Katie Fitch burst out crying. There was a time 7 years ago. They've lost everything; their house, money, every possesion they had gone in a flash. All they had back then was each other. They got through that because they never gave up on each other. Katie would never, for the love of God, admit it but her family is the main thing that is important to her. If it goes up in smoke, she's gonna die. Well not die as in die, but there's nothing to live for then. "Fix it Emsy."

* * *

><p><em>'Fix it Emsy.'<em> Emily sighed as she put the phone down. Katie is all fluster and buster but she knew that her twin is a big softy. Her poor twin's probably worrying her heart out over this matter. "Oh Emily, you gotta fix this." She told herself. Her desk was littered with the same shit her sister had just presented to their father. Quietly, she gathered the contents and leafed through them for the nth time that morning. Photos never lie or do they? She stared at them for the longest time as if to memorize each detail. They were all different but contained the same concept. Her father with his tart. She picked up a particular photo. It showed only the woman laughing at something, probably something her father had said. Her blue eyes were twinkling with mirth, Emily just wanna puke.

_'Fix it Emsy.'_ Katie's words echoed through her head. Emily gathered the photos unceremoniously and shoved them inside one of her desk drawers. Yes, she's gonna fix this. It's time to pay that bloody whore a visit. It's time to visit, Naomi Campbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 2**

**Summary: Emily sets a date with the Devil. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… That disclaimer is getting too old.**

_**Author's note: This chapter is for**_** vero **_**for taking the time to read chapter 1. Cheers!**_

The private eye presented his findings with such flourish that fateful day, Emily felt sick. How insensitive of the prick sat there across them. He threw his arms wide as he showed them photo after photo of their father meeting his supposed mistress. Nothing had changed: same woman, same quiet setting, just different locations.

Naomi Campbell. That's her name. Surely it can't be her real name. It's so ridiculous to be real but perfect if she's a call girl. She surely is, says the prick as he rattled her address. Katie's eyes were saucers as she recognized the place as the not so secret headquarters for high class "escorts". Those expensive sluts are just that: expensive. Emily wondered aloud how Katie knew of such place. Her sister just threw her a piercing stare.

They, their father and the tramp, started seeing each other three months ago. Story was they met at some mixer for high rollers somewhere in London. They then proceeded to met up at weekends, or whenever their father was not too busy with his ever growing fitness business and his family. Katie had started to crumple the photos but Emily stopped her. After all, they needed to ask their dad first, they need to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty. Katie, ever hot headed, flipped her a finger as an answer. They got their answer the following afternoon and now Emily must make an appointment with the Devil.

Emily eyed the brownstone with a wary eye. What a building, not uncommon just strange. An air of mystery seemed to cloak the structure. She shivered as she contemplated on getting out of the car. Finally, she instructed her driver to wait and went inside.

The place smelled of sex. Well not of sweat and other excretions after sex. Just that delicious aftersmell that you couldn't put your finger too but you imagine you could smell after sex. Emily told her brain to shut up and concentrate. For one thing, she certainly felt like she belonged on the receiving area. There is only one thing to describe the place: RED. Dark red paneling almost black, deep red drapes, red animal print carpet, etc etc. Very posh, very posh indeed. If Emily stood very still her vibrant red hair would be like camouflage.

"Hellooo." A pretty young thing on the receiving desk calls out. "Applicant? My, my they outdone themselves this time." The woman unabashedly regarded Emily, she tilted her auburn head. "Very cute. Outfit is smashing, dearest." Emily looked down at her simple deep green button down tucked into a tight black pencil cut satin skirt, 4 inch zebra print peep-toe(Katie's), and black pea-coat to finish it off. It's her usual work outfit not very "smashing" really. "Uptight little miss vibe with a wild side." The auburn beauty continued pointing at her shoes. "I like it!" She finished.

Emily could feel her cheeks heat up. She just got appraised by a complete stranger. It's a good thing it wasn't casual Friday. She looked at nothing in particular and spied the receptionist name tag.

'Auburn' It said. Cheeky.

She cleared her throat. "Actually..." She began. "...I am here as a customer." She swallowed the lump at her throat. She didn't mean to sound that husky but well nervousness does that to her stupid voice. The receptionist virtually shivered.

"Oooooh, tsk tsk too bad, throw that voice to the mix and you should have been a hit." The woman clicked her pen and the mood became all business-like. "Right, so no names. We all know the rules. I'm sure this is for your boss or your Dad, coz honey you look like that, you don't need this."

Emily couldn't help but smile at Auburn's bluntness. "Ok, so any particular request? Like auburn, 25, curvaceous to hilt and sassy?" Emily's smile widened, Auburn just described herself, but she remained silent. Her throat wasn't awake at that moment. She busied herself writing up the appointed time and place for her meeting with her father's mistress. A hand waved in front of her eyes. She looked up and met Auburn's green eyes. "You got to give me something. We don't show pictures coz that's just tarty. You won't be disappointed, though. We got 100% satisfaction rate. Mostly because men will take anything."

After a long pause Emily finally found her voice. "It's actually for me and I already know who I want. I want Naomi Campbell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 3**

**Summary: Emily's got bitten by the Campbell bug. She doesn't know it though.**

**Disclaimer: E4 owns skins, not yours truly.**

It's Auburn's turn to remain silent. "Oh, so you're here for Campbell then." Emily could swear the girl added 'fucking hell' under her breath. She started to point at something on the side but shook her head instead. "I'll set you up." She picked up her burgundy phone and dialed. "Miss Campbell?" Auburn held the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Yes, I understand. It's not my fault that I like ringing you. It's a woman. You are such a hit." She dictated everything Emily wrote on the pink slip while typing away on her laptop. "I even emailed it to you Campbell. Pay me." She turned her attention to Emily, a playful smile on her lips. "Done and done. All you have to do is show up, Campbell will do the rest."

* * *

><p><em>'Campbell will do the rest.'<em> The sentence floated around Emily's skull all week. The bloody photos were ones again on top of her desk. If she's not careful one of them might end up on a picture frame on top of her desk. She picked up one of the photos. Naomi walking down the street, wearing a short gray balloon skirt, muted yellow v-necked jumpers with brown boots. Her platinum blonde hair flowing out of a red knitted headgear. A curious cross between a newsboy hat and a beanie. She's carrying a single hardbound book, stunning as always. It's her favorite photo of the lot. Disgusted with herself, she sent the photo flying across the room. What is she doing having a favorite picture of her father's mistress?

She picked up another file from her desk. Naomi Campbell, then CONFIDENTIAL, was written in red outside the folder. The piece of wank contains nothing to help Emily gather weapons against the woman. There was nothing there that Emily didn't already know. The woman was just a mystery. Nobody bloody knew her. One possible explanation could be that she's using a fake name or their private eye is full of shit. She crossed the room and picked up the photo she threw earlier. Well, she got to say her daddy got taste.

"Dad's got no taste what so ever! Did you know that he told me he's going to keep seeing her? I slammed the phone on him." Katie pushed open the study door it banged against walls and bookshelves.

"Trying to destroy my study Katie?" Emily rushed to prevent a crystal disk from slipping from its perch atop a dark wood shelf. It came from somewhere in South America, who knows where exactly, but she likes it. She's going to go there someday. When all this craziness is over, she will. Just wander all over and maybe if she's lucky she'd even find herself. She caressed the crystal on its safe place.

"Emily!" Her sister's voice jarred her back. "You're not even listening to me. Look at this sorry excuse for a whore." She waved Emily's favorite Naomi photo in front of her sister's face. "The hair looks washed up, the skin looks washed up, even the eyes are washed up. She just bleached herself all over, didn't she?"

Emily snatched the photograph from Katie. She couldn't risk smudging it fingerprints. Good God Emily! She chastised herself.

"What were you doing loitering in your study in just your knickers? We have an appointment." Katie was already dragging her across her own foyer into her bedroom. A flurry of clothes came flying out if her closet.

"Katie! Can't you take them out carefully?" The fiend just threw her a cold glare and continued throwing out clothing.

"If you weren't too busy drooling over Dad's whore in your knickers, then we wouldn't have to be super quick about this." So, she noticed.

A sigh of resignation came out of Emily's lips. She chose a black skintight torn jeggings and a dark grey singlet out of the mess on the floor. Then she threw on a soft leather jacket and slipped into a 4 inch heeled booties. Katie was still rummaging through her stuff. "I'm ready." She husked.

"What do you mean ready?" Her twin, in a peacock hued maxi dress turned to look at her. "What the fuck? Going to a lezzer convention?" Emily tilted her booties to show off the heel. Somehow, super high heels means straight to Katie. "What the fuck? Going to a sexy lezzer convention?" Katie said but a smile grazed her lips. "Com'on then little sister, time for some derriere kicking. Oh she's going to get it, that Naomi Campbell."

_**Author's Note: Thank you much**_** vero **_**and **_**fookyeahskins **_**for reviewing my crap**_**. Emily's eventually going to meet Naomi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 4**

**Summary: They meet, finally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, characters, etc… We all know the rest.**

_**Author's Note: Thanks to the four patient people that read this; vero, fookyeahskins, triniredster, and lalalalee. Party for five, eh?**_

Emily opened and closed the car door for the 12th time since they got there. They were parked a stone's throw away from, The Gemini, the hotel where Emily's supposed to meet Miss Campbell aka the cunting whore bitch, if Katie had her way. The sun was shining when they got there, now rain started to drizzle. It mirrored Emily's feelings about this. Bright when it started, now not so much.

"I swear to God Emily, if you hesitate one more time... "Katie let her sentence trail for added effect. "What are we doing being all gentle about this anyway? Let's just go in there and trash what's-her-face, like what I reckoned we should do. Seriously, Emily, when I asked you to fix this I wasn't expecting you'd give the cow an interview."

Emily turned to her sister with horror on her chocolate brown eyes. "What if she has no idea he's married Katie? Maybe she's a victim like us." Nobody's guilty until proven.

"You and your sense of justice; Emily, can bite me in the tush. You better go before I change my mind. Be careful; call me when there's trouble." Katie tossed her burgundy hair in a feisty way, reached across Emily, and opened the door. She pushed her little sister gently out the door. A black brolly got handed to her the moment she's outside. "I'll be back after an hour, yeah? Be careful Emsy. I love you bitch." With that the door slammed and the car smoothly went on its way. Emily couldn't help but smile over her sister's unexpected show of affection. That's Katie for you, full of surprises.

The hotel loomed over Emily as she looked up. The walk to the hotel was unbelievably short, even though the redhead must have backtracked at least three times. She planned to be 20 minutes early, so she could be inside the room when this Naomi came in. A glance at her timepiece told her that she's exactly that. She closed the brolly and entered the hotel. She went straight to the elevator to avoid being seen and pressed for the 5th floor, no sense in delaying the inevitable now that she's here. Truth was, she's frightened, frightened to face the woman and confirm for herself that her Dad committed the deed and planned to continue. Rob Fitch was...is...was Emily's hero, the kisser of scraped knees, the spoiler who just couldn't say no to any of his children. Well, until now.

She swiped the card and the door clicked open. The room was massive, but then everything felt massive to Emily. She's got the short-person-complex, even in her heels she felt small. The lights went out and it made Emily jump at least a foot.

"It's better if we use natural light. Sorry if I gave you a fright." The voice from the darkness apologized. The curtains opened and revealed the blinding light from outside, Emily covered her eyes. When did the sun come out? She removed her hand from her face and was once again blinded... by lust. Campbell stood in front of the window her back to Emily but her face is in profile. The light from outside is a halo around the blonde's almost white hair. Not washed up at all, Katie. Her eyelashes are delicate moths as they cast a shadow on her cheek. She's wearing a dove grey suit that hid most of her body, but clung to it in the most delicious way. A million poetries wrote themselves inside her head. Emily licked her lips to bring back moisture on them. They had dried the instant she laid eyes on the woman across her.

"Emily F., innit?"

Earth to Emily, pull yourself together. "Yes, I am." Thank goodness her voice sounded confident. Any evidence of the momentary insanity was now gone. She offered her hand then regretted it the instant the blonde took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi C." Electricity scorched Emily to her soul. She fought the urge to pull her hand abruptly.

"Nice to finally meet you too." She answered. Naomi loosened her hold cue for Emily to pull away, which she did.

"Shall we start or do you want a drink first?" Naomi turned away and took her suit jacket off revealing a thin white button down blouses. She could somewhat see Naomi's body outlined against the light from the outside. Emily made a discreet sign of the cross across her torso. The fuck Emily, Catholic all of the sudden?

"Yes, gin tonic please." She sat down on a chair facing the window while Naomi messes by the mini bar. A moment later, her poison of choice appeared before eyes. It was presented by a beautiful hand. The fingers were long, nails neatly clipped and French tipped. Emily's a sucker for that kind. She took her drink, careful not to touch the hand. Naomi solemnly sat across her and sipped... water. What the fuck?

"Whenever you're ready." The blonde reassuringly said.

The niceties are killing her. Another minute of this crap and Emily's going to burst. She brought her drink to her lips and downed it in one go. She heard Naomi said -"Whoa." She laid the glass on the table between them

"Do you know that my father's married?" Right. Nice job Ems, that's completely random.

Naomi looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Emily stood up, needed to feel taller. "Rob Fitch?" She could see recognition lit up the blonde's eyes.

"Yes, of course I do."

This infuriates Emily instantly. "Why do you do it?"

Naomi only shrugged. "It's what I do. It's hard for him with your Mum now, you know. Why are you angry? I'm trying to help." There's hurt in the blue eyes looking back at Emily. Her parents were having problems, well that's news. Should be obvious now that she knows her Dad's cheating. Still, hearing it from a stranger angered Emily. She wanted to not be angry with this beautiful woman in front of her, anything but angry, however it's simply impossible. Especially now, she told her everything Emily didn't want to hear.

"You know all this and still, you keep on letting him see you?" Emily rounded the table and put her hands on both side of Naomi's chair, trapped. Got you now, Naomi Campbell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 5**

**Summary: Emily met Naomi and then they… discussed? **

**Disclaimer: To ensure I don't get sued, I do not own Skins, Naomi, nor Emily kthanksbye.**

_**Author's Note: Glad to see more people in this party. Glad to see vero and fookyeahskins are still reading. Cheers guys! Welcome to the crazy; loveNAOMILY, DS, shewritesforher, and tclick. I know, another short chapter, a chaplet if you will. I will try and write longer chapters, not promising anything though.**_

_"You know all this and still, you keep on letting him see you?" _

"Why, the fuck, not? Unless…Wait. Wait. You think I'm in love with your Dad or something?" Naomi stared at her incredulously, blue fire burning in her eyes. She sidled her way out of Emily's trap, though it felt right to be between those arms. "I'm not, yeah? Your Dad's not in love with me either. What we have is purely business. He comes to me, we…discuss. Oh, fuck's sake, I'm not explaining anything to you. It's unethical." That's supposed to cheer Emily up? The knowledge that her father only came to this woman for sex was supposed to make her feel fucking ace?

"Unethical?! Oh God. You must be fucking kidding me. I…I need to lie down." Emily felt light headed. She walked to the bed and collapsed on it, her hands clasped on her head. She remained like that for a while. When she opened her eyes she spied blonde hair peeking from one of the chairs. "You're still here?"

Naomi stood her jacket slung on her arm and made her way to stand beside the bed. "Well, you paid for the hour." She glanced at the gold piece on her wrist. "Since you we're in early. We're not even officially ten minutes in. We can still discuss..." Her words were cut short as Emily sat up from the bed and pulled her in.

"Then, let's make the most of it. This discussion." A husky declaration was made against Naomi's neck. A gasp escaped the blonde's mouth as Emily started to trail dainty kisses up her neck. "We got time, yeah?" Naomi opened her mouth to answer only to find it blocked with the redhead's sweet, sweet mouth. All arguments and hesitations disappeared the moments their lips met. At that moment nothing mattered but the heat, the electricity, two writhing bodies bathed by the hues of the setting sun.

They moved in unison, dragged each other to the middle of the wide bed. Emily fought to be on top, but lost when Naomi used longer legs to crawl to the top of her. It became a struggle as to who kissed the hardest, touched the most, and screamed the loudest. It's battle fated to have two winners.

Naomi's top became ribbons of clothe in Emily's hands. She used her teeth to unclasp the blonde's brassiere. Naomi hissed in delight as she found out that the redhead didn't even wear a bra at all. Their shoes and pants were long gone in a flurry of hands and strings of frustrated grunts prompted by a stubborn button or an errant zipper. They attacked each others clothes like they were old enemies trying to leave each other with nothing. Time seemed to stop as they vigorously ride the waves of desire that swept through them again and again, on and on and oh!

The aftermath left them breathless. They clung to each other in the dying light of day both refusing to think. Thinking almost always led to realizations and realizations could wait. Emily turned away to look out the window but at the same time snuggled close to the stranger she spent most of the afternoon making, the Lord only knows what, too. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's small waist and pulled her closer still.

"Why are we cuddling?" A hoarse almost cracking voice interrupted the quiet. Naomi raised her hand to peek at the only article left on her body and looked at the time, barely seeing anything by the condition of the light.

"Your hour is not over yet, cuddling is mandatory." She returned her arm to where they were.

"You _do_ know that your concept of an hour is fucked up?" Naomi couldn't help but laugh. "It used to be perfect, must be banged out of my head. But, I happen to know that this hotel only tolerates overnight bookings, so can I catch some sleep? I'm pretty sure I can't walk anymore, ever."

Emily happened to know a lot about the hotel from the fact that she owns it but that information is irrelevant at the moment. She's pretty sure she couldn't walk too, even if she wanted to. She's also properly knackered.

"I promise not to be here in the morning?" The blonde choked on the last part feeling Emily's silence.

"Fine, stay." Emily feigned exasperation. "One more thing though, be here in the morning Naomi Campbell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 6**

**Summary: Katie F. Fitch, I love her coz she makes it complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. *eyeroll***

_**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing my chaplet guys. Fookyeahskins and vero are starting to be my fave people in the FF world. :) Hello hello again to tclick, loveNaomily and shewritesforher. Welcome to the party pops, els, bebrave, and Amy. This chapter is the answer ro bebrave's musings about Katie. **_

A whole night and the better potion of the day passed with no proper communication from Emily. The bitch must have felt that one text message was enough to appease her fiery twin. Katie paced Emily's study once more. She felt like an expectant father, waiting for news of his wife and babe. Except when news ever came she'd kill the messenger. She'd spent the better time of yesterday looking for Emily's room. All the staff was afraid of her but they were more scared of losing their job to even give her a proper answer. Apparently, Emily gave her the wrong hotel suite number probably feared she'd suddenly make an appearance and ruin the dweeb's journey of justice. She went there after Emily failed to show up outside an hour later only to find a Fitch-less suite and a waiting staff who gave her an amazing massage. Diversion that was all it was, however great those massage not to mention the fit bloke that performed it.

Granted, Emily sent her a cryptic:

_It's fucking Ace _

_xxx_

_E_

What did that even mean? What's so ace about her stupid meeting? She'd give her sister a proper flogging if she ever showed up. The sound of the front door being opened made Katie jump to attention. "Bitch, where did you come from?" She stopped short when she saw who she just greeted quite crudely.

"Katie, is that the way to talk to your mother?" Jenna beckoned for her to come closer.

"MUM! What are you doing here?" She asked in a panicked voice but came closer to and gave her mother a buzz in the cheek.

"Katie, what's that supposed to mean? I'm visiting your sister of course. Make sure she's OK, you know. You, I don't need to worry about because you're just about perfect."

By OK, their mum really mean girlfriend-less. She still couldn't get over the fact that her other daughter likes to bang the gentler kind. She even developed a habit of dropping by Emily's place unexpectedly, every now and then, to check. Acting like her daughter's still a kid, instead of a proper adult.

"She's OK mum. You are yet to drop by my place, you know, see my new kitchen." It's not like she ever cooked but she likes to change her place every now and then.

"I'm sure it's lovely Princess. So where's that sister of yours?"

"She uhm...slept at the hotel. Hands on management, that Emsy." She remembered her mobile was on Emily's study. "Let me try and call her again, Mum." She was halfway across the foyer when she remembered the photos that were still atop Emily's desk. She turned around so abruptly that she collided with her mum. "Mum, I'm ... I'm parched. Please get me a glass of water."

Jenna eyed her daughter suspiciously. "You OK, Katie? You look a little pale." Her mother felt her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm feeling peachy Mum, just a teensy thirsty." She forced a smile while her heart thumped like crazy. No need for their mum to see the photos, not when she's already sure Emily got it sorted. At least, she hoped Emily got it sorted.

"Alright, if you are sure. I'll get you water." She beamed.

"Thanks mum. Sparkling,yeah? If there's any."

The moment her Mum disappeared in the hall, Katie made a dash to Emily's study and carelessly shoved the photos inside one of the desk drawers. She dialed Emily's number once again then hurled obscenities at it when it went to voicemail.

"Katie, watch your language dear. Here's your water." Her mother handed her the glass, Katie drank it in one go.

"My, my who is this pretty young thing?"

Katie nearly spat the water on her mum when she saw who she was referring to. _Fucking lezzer!_ She cursed Emily in her mind. "Nobody Mum." Her cunt of a sister propped one of Naomi's photos against her desk lamp. Her face must be contorted to something horrible because her mum carefully placed the photo back.

"I reckon Emily's not really OK,then?" She whispered conspiratorially. Katie sighed in relief. Their mum thought that Naomi was Emily's girlfriend. No need to correct her, the thing's sorted anyway. "Must you cover up for her all the time Princess? What more do I have to do to get Emsy's mind to change?"

Katie watched her mum sit on the divan near the window; the older woman pinched the bridge of her nose as though having a headache. She must be thinking of the times she tried to bribe Emily into turning straight. Katie remembered the trip to France their mum sent them after Emily decided to come out at 19. Emily accepted it of course, viewed it as a chance to travel and meet some French gals. Katie couldn't say 'non' to experiencing the French kiss with an actual French 'garcon' either. When Emily got tired of flings and got herself a real girlfriend at 21, Jenna begged their Dad to help the twins put up a business. Something to keep them busy, she said. Thus 'The Gemini' was born. It worked as a perfect diversion for Emily. It made her so busy; her then girlfriend couldn't stand it and left her. Katie grew tired of it after a year and sold Ems her share. She'd rather shop than run a hotel, and shop she did. Shopped for celebs as their stylist. Katie looked at Jenna and wondered what their mother could come up this time.

The soft click-clack of heels hitting floor stole Katie's attention. Not long after, Emily opened the door to her study. She saw her sister's eyes widen as she spotted their mother. She looked at Katie questioningly. "She knows Emily." Katie said nonchalantly, tried to play it cool. _What? _Mouthed Emily, bug-eyed. "She knows about your girlfriend." She held up the photo and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "She knows about you and Naomi Campbell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 7**

**Summary: Another Naomily discussion. **

**Disclaimer: ..Skins. I love it though.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. It's mixed and I love every bit of it. By the way it's set in stone; vero and fookyeahskins are my fave people, shewritesforher and bebrave are in the close second. Thanks Crazy2592 amd myk for reviewing. For the reader called Q and HappyAsIAm.x , I made this chapter reader friendly. I can't promise a cure for confusion in this chapter because I just can't. Finally, this chapter is for fookyeahskins. **_

The car stopped outside the strange brownstone building. The passenger in a black hoodie gingerly stepped out but quickly crossed the road and entered the building. "Campbell." The hooded figure told the receptionist.

Auburn eyed the newcomer carefully. "Everybody wants to get a piece of dear old Dee Campbell these days." She sighed. "Side door. Up the stairs then immediately to the left of it."

The figure easily located the right door. Test proved it unlocked, the stranger opened it with no hesitation and entered the room. A book sailed an inch to the left of the hooded head and crashed to the wall. "Emily Fitch. Get the fuck out of my office." A voice full of venom greeted her. She lowered her hood revealing a shock of red hair.

"How did you know it was me?" Another missile sailed through the air and the redhead ducked. Another book barely missed her head.

"Auburn." That was the only explanation that she got from the angry blonde.

"Look I came here to say I'm sorry, OK?" Another book hit the wall beside her head. "You're not really aiming at me, are you?" A throw pillow hit her square in the face.

"Yes I am."

Emily rubbed her stinging forehead, stood up a little straighter and closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll just stand here and let you hit me. Then, we can talk, yeah?" A soft object hit her midsection. Another throw pillow. Then, she felt a little tap on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the clearest but coldest blue peepers ever. That was when she noticed the healing cut on Naomi's forehead. "Fuck's sake. I'm going to kill Katie!" Emily snarled. She held the blonde head with both hands but let go when Naomi told her to take her fucking hands off her.

"She didn't listen to the rest of the story." Emily began. "She just pulled me aside and asked if you knew if Dad was married. I confirmed. Then, she suddenly went off leaving me with our Mum who started interviewing me about my love life. I didn't know she was going to come straight here and trash your place." Naomi walked away to and settled on a couch. She didn't say anything just stared out the window. After a while she patted the space beside her on the couch. Emily hurried to sit down. "Trash your place with you in it. She didn't tell me until four days later. It was hectic at work, I didn't..." She babbled on. "I'll pay for all the damages. I'm sorry. I know it was just your job. And Dad's... I understand, really. Please don't sue Katie nor tell Dad about it. She got lots of cuts and bruises too, you know. She knows the real deal now, though she's still not happy. At the least she's angrier at Dad." Naomi threw her another cold glare. Some looks could kill, but Naomi's could turn blood into flowing ice. It hurts more than dying.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck. I hate you. You never called me back and then your sister hit me. Now, you expect to be forgiven that easily?" The blonde finally said. She pushed Emily, who fell backwards. Emily flinched when her back connected with the couch's arm but it was quickly forgotten when Naomi's lips connected with hers. Naomi's kisses were punishingly hard but Emily didn't mind. She found she likes punishingly hard kisses, or maybe she just liked all Naomi kisses. Her lips begun to hurt, her back begun to burn as the blonde pinned her to the couch. It felt like revenge, now she knew what they meant that revenge could be sweet. If she were to die then, beneath the woman she fancies, she wouldn't mind at all. Her lungs burned and her vision begun to blacken. At last, Naomi pulled back. Her breathing was as labored as Emily's, her lips just as bruised. She blinked rapidly as if doing so would quickly normalize the state of her eyes; they were black from anger and maybe, Emily hoped, desire. "Why can't I just plainly hate you?" Naomi's eyes were misty. Emily couldn't help herself. She raised herself up to a sitting position, pulled Naomi in until the blonde's settled between her legs and hugged her. Thankfully, Naomi didn't protest. The redhead had every intention of wrestling her into the hug if she did.

"I won't let anything like this happen again. I'll protect you." Emily found herself saying.

"You're full of shit." Naomi answered her head still buried in red hair. Naomi couldn't imagine the pint-size Emily protecting her. "You could always make me feel good after though." She snuggled even closer. Naomi wondered on how she was always out of character with Emily, with the girl she barely knew. The redhead show up then the hard, tough, in control Naomi would jump out the window. Left behind would be the Naomi who liked to snuggle and extend hours.

Emily stroked Naomi's blonde locks with gentle hands. She wondered how she could even stand touching the girl. The girl whom her father slept with and would be sleeping with. Not to mention a few other clients. Add her to that list and from there, there's no way for all this to go but tits up. Her morals and self worth flew out the window the moment she met Miss Campbell. Their first time together was born out of need, Emily's need to do something other than hate her father. She needed some distraction and Naomi was that. She'd never thought she'd end up here giving comfort to the woman that was, inadvertently, the cause of her family's discord. "Auburn, called you Dee Campbell. What does that mean? Is that your 'other name'?" A change of topic seemed wise to break a moment of realization.

Naomi said something but it was muffled all Emily heard was: "mumble…mumble…it's what it was short for mumble…mumble annoys me. Annoying me is Auburn's favorite pastime." The blonde dropped little kisses on Emily's neck whilst explaining, the redhead wasn't even sure she's heard anything right.

"Also, what do you mean, I never called you back? When I woke up you were gone. You never gave me your number."

Naomi pulled back just enough to look Emily in the eyes. "I left a note. I was on a hurry; I had to go change you know. The state you left my clothes in! I had to meet a client so I left my number beside you on the bed."

Emily burst out laughing. "That chicken scratch was a note? Those were actually words?"

Naomi pulled back further and jabbed the redhead on the ribs. "Oi, those took fucking ages to master. Give me your phone." Emily complied and watched as Naomi punched in her number on her phone. "I'll name it N.C..." Emily snatched her phone back and changed the name to 'Kate Moss'. She showed it to Naomi and earned a smack in the head. Naomi broke out of Emily's embrace but returned to it a moment later, phone in hand. "Give me your number, NOW."

Emily felt herself get wet from hearing the tone. "Ohhhh bossy." She cooed then rattled on her number. Naomi tapped her number to her phone, then threw the phone at the other end of the couch.

"What did you name it?" Emily asked and wriggled closer to Naomi, her wet center connected with Naomi's bum. She smiled when she heard Naomi's breath hitched. That made her feel a little bit bolder, she snaked her hand inside Naomi's blouse and grabbed a tit.

"HotStuff." Naomi quickly answered and gave out a delicious little moan when Emily gave her girl a little squeeze. ".bitch." She pushed Emily back on the couch again and showed her how hot she thought she was.

Three hours later, one hour by Campbell time, Emily shook Naomi awake. They finally made it to the bedroom that naturally adjoined Naomi's office. What the office was for, Emily could only guess and cringe a little about. "Naomi...hun, I got to go. I need to tell you something first." Naomi snuggled closer to Emily. The action made the duvet slip down a little and exposed Naomi's shoulder area, Emily's mouth watered.

"What is it?"

Emily gave in to the urge and kissed Naomi's exposed collarbone. "Mum called and she said she wanted to meet Naomi Campbell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 8**

**Summary: Emily is sexy, and she knows it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Copy paste all over.**

_**Author's Note: Wow guys! Your reviews blew me away! Vero, fookyeahskins, shewritesforher, bebrave, loveNaomily and Crazy2592 thank you much for the positive reviews. They sure revived my dwindling confidence. **_

"NO!" Naomi chucked packs of Extra Thick on her shopping trolley and rolled away. It has been more than a month and Emily's still not giving up.

"She really wants to meet you Nai." They were at the supermarket and Emily's trying her luck at asking her on public places where she believes the blonde's more distracted.

"You've asked me 83 times already that's approximately 2 times a day. Can't you take a hint?" An eye roll immediately followed statement and Emily couldn't help but laugh. She loves it when Naomi bristles, which happens often as she found out. The blonde's cheeks would colour and eyes would get all piercing and just, sigh, beautiful. "Laugh all you want Short Stuff, that's your new name on my phone by the way, but I'm still not going. I am not going to be held responsible for what I might do to your sister, who I'm sure is going to be there too." With a dismissing flick of her hand the blonde was again off. Emily was left to trail behind laughing. Naomi stopped suddenly causing Emily to crash into her. She turned to look at the redhead. "Don't you have work? You've been with me almost every breathing moment. I'm not complaining but…"

Emily sobered up in an instant. "I took a break. Can we talk about something else?" The shorter girl's eyes pleaded.

"Alright." Naomi threw her hands up in defeat. They never talked about work. Every time Naomi mentioned something work related, Emily just clammed up, changed topic, flailed around, even played dead once. It was adorkable but really, really strange. "You're not dealing drugs, are you hun?" Naomi's lips were a line. She was clearly worried, Emily found it cute. Plus the fact that Naomi called her hun for the first time just tickled her insides.

"I'm not dealing Nai. I'm not doing anything illegal. Cross my heart." She made a crossing motion over her chest and saw Naomi let out a deep breath. Instant guilt hit Emily. Work was the last thing she wanted to talk about with Naomi. She just didn't want to hear details. She loves hanging out with the blonde, loves doing things with her, loves the sex (ah the sex), especially loves talking with her just not about work.

"Ems, your phone's been ringing for a while." Naomi slipped her hand inside Emily's coat and took hold of it. Emily made a great show of shivering when Naomi slid her hand in. Naomi snorted at her theatrics, took the phone out and handed it to her.

"Shit Katie." She cursed when she read the id.

"Bitch, where are you? I just found out something juicy." The excitement in Katie's voice made Emily smile.

"Well, hello to you too bitch. What is it?" Emily mouthed '_Wait for you outside' _to Naomi, who simply nodded and continued shopping.

"Seems like Dad not only sees that filthy whore Naomi, he also sees other girls. There's this ugly cow Mandy, a Cassie bitch, this weirdo Franky, and a slag named Mini." Emily flinched when Katie called Naomi a whore but couldn't help but smile as her sister tagged an insult beside every girl's name. "His other girls were not even professionals like your girl Campbell. In fact they were not even whores, so I bet one of these could be his real mistress. Fancy a witch hunt?" Other girls. Their Dad's coming off like a sex maniac with all those girls.

"Katie, stop calling Naomi a whore. You're lucky she decided not to press charges against you. Also, she's not mine and I am not joining your witch hunt." That answer caused Katie to scoff at the other end.

"She's yours as far as Mum's concerned. Go to her and ask her to pretend she fancies you for my sake Ems. Mum's been pestering me like shit. I'll even pay her myself for her troubles. Just one fucking dinner, it wouldn't kill her." Emily heard Katie shout at someone on the other end before resuming her tirade. "James." She explained. So, their younger brother is home from Uni. "Do it Emsy. Mum won't buy my story that you've broken up. She said she called the hotel up to look for you. They told her you haven't been in for a long time. Which brings me too: Where the hell are you? We couldn't pry you away from that hotel. You are a stonking workaholic, so I understand where Mum gets her ideas." Pressure. Once their Mum wrapped her head around something she'll push it until it bleeds. She might even have Naomi investigated, that's the last thing Emily wanted.

She found herself wandering aimlessly outside the supermarket and decided on walking to her car. "I'll try my best Katie. I'm around ok? Don't worry about me. I might even change my mind about that witch hunt."

A whoop was her answer. "I knew I could count on you Ems. Don't tell anyone but you're my favorite sister."

Emily had to laugh at that. "I am your only sister."

Katie made silly noises at the other end. "At the rate Dad's going. I might have another. I got to go, James decided to cook something. It's shit basing on what I'm smelling right now." Emily heard Katie screech something ugly at their youngest sibling before the line went dead.

Her phone went off again just as she was about to get in her car. Is it a 'Call-Emily-Day'? "Yeah dad?" She tried hard not to sound bored.

"Emsy, I missed you love. Still killing yourself over that hotel?" As always Rob's as sweet as, Emily fought the smile that hovered on her lips. "That hotel won't say I love you in the morning Em. I'm telling you, baby, get out more." Like you, you mean? Emily bit her tongue to keep from answering flippantly. She spied something blonde emerge from the supermarket, trolley so laden Emily fears it might topple down.

"I'd love to chat more, Dad, but there are more pressing matters at the moment." She heard her Dad sigh and her heart remembered why she loved him dearly. Sometimes she felt she spent all 24 years of her life in silent worship of her Dad.

"Ok but visit your old man sometimes, yeah?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip as she stared at her phone lost in her thoughts for a moment. Then, she remembered someone's waiting for her, quickly got in the car and drove to Naomi. She rolled down the window and gave the blonde girl a wink. "Hey sexy, fancy a ride?" Naomi giggled like a schoolgirl and shyly nodded. Full of contradictions, that's what Naomi is. Emily could never imagine the vixen in her sheets at night could be shy in the light of day. It made her wonder if Naomi's like that with her clients too. Erase. Erase. Emily shook her head in attempt to rid herself of the thoughts. Thoughts such as that made her ears hot. Jealousy's never a good feeling to have. Not that she's jealous. Of course she's not. She jumped out of the car to help Naomi load her purchases inside, to distract herself from her thoughts. "Having a party Nai?" Emily asked as she carefully loaded another bag of bread.

"Nah, some of those are for the girls. I swear they are going to eat us out of our house and home. Mum likes spoiling them though. I just find satisfaction in the fact that they had to work harder on the treadmill for being too comfortable in the kitchens." Naomi had a faraway look while sharing that. As if she visited a real nice memory. "Some are for you because you are too skinny."

Of course, the girls. Emily had seen them. Seen a lot of them in various state and guises. Naomi's house is a fantasy house. It changes every day. Emily walked in the other day and found herself transported to Victorian England.

"And your Mum feeds them?" News for Emily.

"She doesn't have too, but yes she does." Naomi shoved the last of the items into the car. "She's been running that house forever."

Emily's jaw dropped. Her own Mum might be a selfish cow sometimes but Naomi's mum just made Jenna look like an angel. The woman pimped her own daughter. Shit.

"Want to meet her?" Naomi waved her hand in front of Emily's face. She closed Emily's slacked jaw.

"Only if you'd meet mine." Emily settled into the driver's seat. Naomi climbed in and pondered on the matter for a moment.

"Nah Ems. Give it a rest."

"Come on Nai. I hate to do this but if you won't meet my mum soon then…" Emily lowered her gaze because she was sure she's blushing.

"Then what?" Naomi grabbed the redhead's chin gently and lifted her head until they were eye to eye.

A deeper shade of red adorned Emily's cheeks. It's threatening to match her hair. "…then I won't put out."

Naomi's laughter shook the whole car. "Well fuck me Emily Fitch. I think with that ultimatum you could convince me to follow you to hell. " Emily reached over and gave the blonde a hug. "Thank you and I'll meet up with your mum too, Naomi Campbell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 9**

**Summary: Naomi meets Jenna. A surprise dinner guest spices up the meal. **

**Disclaimer: I doooo noooot owwwn SKINS.**

_**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around bebrave, loveNaomily, myk, and Crazy2592. Nice to see a 'Katie' reading this fic. KFF is my not-so-secret all-time favorite Skins character. I hope this chapter eases some confusion going around or maybe add to it. Cheers and I hope you enjoy!**_

"Naomi, calm down a little please." Emily paced at the restaurant's garden as she smoked her third fag. They were supposed to meet Jenna for dinner inside in 30 mins. The redhead smoothed her white skirt and adjusted her yellow sleeveless blouse for the nth time. Her black silk coat was long discarded and lying carelessly beside Naomi on a garden bench. "It's going to be alright Nai. Just act normal, she's gonna love you. Don't be nervous,yeah? Katie told Mum you were my girlfriend to cover up for Dad, so pretend to love me a little,yeah?" She stumbled a little on a gutting rock. "Shit. Who put a rock in here?" The rock made her forget for a while then she was back to rambling. "Nai, Nai, Nai don't worry about it, really. Keep calm." The last part was done in a sing song manner.

Naomi eyed the petite ball of energy with a smile. She already knew the story why Jenna wanted to meet her. Apparently, she saw a picture of Naomi at Emily's study and quickly assumed that Naomi was Emily's new girlfriend. Since Jenna's a little miffed at Emily being gay she'd probably try and scare Naomi off. This story had been presented to her many times but Emily seemed to like reminding her about it. "Emily, stop telling me to calm down. I think you need to more than I do." She's watched Emily nervously pace the whole garden for quite a while. The redhead had fussed at her own clothes more times than Naomi could count all along telling her to 'calm down'.

Emily stopped pacing at last to look at the blonde; who was coolly blowing out smoke. Her fag lazily dangled on her hand as she calmly sat on a garden bench. Naomi sure cleaned up good for the meeting with Jenna. Her hair was set in a high bun; it accentuated the aristocratic lines of Naomi's face. She wore a two toned strapless dress; black on top and peach at the bottom. It was cinched at the waist by a faux belt that made it look like separates. Emily's eyes settled on Naomi's feet; where the blonde's tattoos, one on each foot, can be seen peeking out of her black mary janes. Sexy. The night was unusually warm for a London night but Emily felt the temperature just got higher.

"Emily, quit looking at me like that or I'll gladly smudge your make up with my mouth." It was the truth. Naomi felt her ears burn as Emily raked her body with a smoldering gaze again. She flipped a bird at the redhead who's now skipping closer. At least Emily's not acting like nervous wreck anymore. She scooted a little and allowed Emily to plop down beside her. "I'm not nervous about this meeting, yeah? The fact that Katie's going to be paying me loads for doing this helps calm my nerves. She's paying me to pretend I like you, which i already do. A lot. So, Emily Fitch, keep calm and give me a fucking kiss." Emily was quick to oblige. "Good girl." Naomi smiled into the kiss. "Now, let's go slay some dragons." She took Emily's hand and together they went inside.

Jenna eyed the scene through the glass that enclosed the restaurant. Oh her...rebellious...daughter, so blatant at showing affections. She quietly observed as Emily turned from a nervous twit who paced the garden to a vixen who boldly kissed her girlfriend at a spot where almost everybody could see them. Jenna suddenly realized that her fear just caught up with her. Her little Emsy's now a grown up.

"Hi Mum. You are early." Emily watched her Mum's mouth turn into a stern line as she eyed hers and Naomi's joined hands.

"Hello Jenna. It's so nice to finally meet you." Naomi let go of Emily's hand to go around the table. She leaned down to give Jenna air kisses on both cheeks. Jenna gave her a weak smile.

"Sit down now kids. I took the liberty of ordering for us, given you looked so busy at the gardens." Emphasis was given on 'busy'. Emily blushed bright red at her Mum's word but Naomi only laughed as they took their seats.

"Oh, how embarrasing." Naomi said, not sounding nor looking embarrased at all. "Emily's a little nervous. It just felt right to distract her a little, you know." Naomi even winked at Jenna, as if they were allies. Jenna blanched and Emily just wanted to die right there.

"Goodness. Thank God. Katie." Jenna nearly jumped out of her chair to greet her elder daughter. Katie gave Naomi a look that said: 'behave'. She gave her mother a hug. Jenna clung a little bit longer than necessary into the hug, Katie knew what that meant.

"Mum, you ok?" She pulled away to look her mother in the eye.

"Yes, love. I just need to get used to it, I guess." Jenna whispered, her eyes were a little wet. Katie nodded, guided her mother back to her seat and sat down beside her. _ 'What are you doing here?' _mouthed Emily. _'Mum.' _Katie mouthed back.

The salads came. Katie watched Naomi raked all the tomatoes from her plate and transferred them to Emily's. Emily in turn gathered all the almonds and spooned them to Naomi's plate. _What the fuck? _Katie fought the urge to say it out loud. The exchange wasn't lost to Jenna either whose eyes turned soft.

"Good choice, Jenna. I love this salad." Naomi said as she bit into her salad. "Why are there five plates?"

"You're such an arse licker Naomi. We're waiting for someone." Katie interjected, staring daggers at Naomi.

Naomi fought the urge to stick out her tongue. She reminded herself that she's a twenty six year old grown assed woman and not four. " I really do like this salad and I lick nobody's ass Katiekins."

"Not sure about that." Katie murmured under her breath.

"Katie." Emily and Jenna said in unison. Emily's was a warning. Jenna's was pleading.

A steady silence reigned for a while. "Who's coming?" Emily sounded worried. "Is it Dad?" Her Dad's the last person she wanted to see.

A smooth, low voice greeted them. "Hello Ladies." A suave looking blonde young man came and gave Jenna a hug. He then stood beside empty spot at the table.

"The fuck, James. You going to a funeral or something?" Katie wrinkled her nose at the sight of her brother in a suit.

"I dressed up for Mum, bitch. You look lovely by the way. You sure that dress is low cut enough for you?" He blatantly ogled at his sister's breasts. The look was not lascivious, more likely just to piss Katie off. Naomi liked the bloke already, she laughed quietly. Not quiet enough for it caused James to look at her. "Well hello, mon cherie." James came closer to Naomi, took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. "Who might this vision be?" He looked at his family.

"James, I literally heard your 'Charm Switch' click on. Let go and you might live." Emily's face was beet red as she said it. James dropped Naomi's hand as if burned by it. He had experienced his older sister's fury many a time to simply ignore a warning. He walked back to his spot and sat down.

"This is Naomi my..uhhh...girlfriend. Naomi, James, my brother." Emily fought the urge to spit the word 'man-whore' between my and brother.

James faced Naomi and gave her a serious look. "Naomi, If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't say 'uhhh' when i introduce you." A resounding smack hit him in the head. "Ow, Jesus, Emily. I was just pissing around." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Children please." Jenna could see that Naomi already caused quite a stir amongst her children. She's not sure if she liked it.

"Sorry Mum." All three little Fitches said in unison. It made Naomi smile.

"So Naomi. What do you do?" James ventured and bit into his salad. Katie choked on her white wine. "Ah Christ sakes Katie." He reached to give his sister a back pound but their Mum beat him to it.

"Be careful on what you put in your mouth Katie." Naomi said, genuine concern on her face.

"I should say the same to you." Katie answered in between coughs.

"Katie." Emily warned again. The redhead had a feeling her warnings are going to be used up to their full extent tonight.

Their salads were cleared, the main courses were then laid down. Naomi eyed the beef sirloin in front of her uneasily. Emily gave out a little laugh and swapped her grilled halibut with the blonde. Katie's eyebrow shot up. The whore and her sister were acting strangely familiar with each other. Curious.

"I've seen you before Naomi!" James lit up. He swatted the waiter's hand gently when he attempted to take his unfinished salad plate away. The waiter left both the salad and main course in front of him. "I'm sure of it. I couldn't be wrong. You're Campbell, the infamous Dee Campbell!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 10**

**Summary: James will ease some of the confusion and maybe make some go: 'AHA! I knew it. Danie, you fool, so obvious!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins coz duh, I'm poor.**

_**Author's Note: A big holler to vero, bebrave, shewritesforher, myk and loveNaomily welcome back my lovies. Welcome to the mad party Evonzz and iwetta. Thanks for sticking around and reading. Let's all stop and reflect on James being awesome.**_

_"I'm sure of it. I couldn't be wrong. You're Campbell, the infamous Dee Campbell!"_

It was Emily's turn to choke on her red wine. She's in full panic mode. James just called Naomi by her 'other name'. Emily had seen enough of 'The Secret Diary of a Call Girl' to know the importance of the 'other name'. She bought a DVD box set of the said series after meeting Naomi, to help her cope and understand. If James knew of this name then could it be that he was once one of Naomi's clients? Oh holy mother of pearls, it's all going tits up.

"Ah, what the hell did they put in these wines?" James reached out to pound Emily's back but Naomi beat him to it. She gently pounded on Emily's back all the while saying soothing incoherent words. Ah, love. James gave Naomi a wide smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying I already met Naomi. It was not your usual kind of meeting really. Lots of sex..." James' words were cut off by Katie's hand covering his mouth.

"Mum wouldn't like that kind of talk at the dinner table James. Ehehe." Katie took her hand from her younger brother's mouth and wiped it on his lapels.

"No, it's ok James. Tell me how you met Naomi." Jenna cut her dinner to little pieces and waited for her son to start talking again. She wondered at her daughters' odd behaviours.

"As i was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by my excitable sister..."

"Mum!" Katie interrupted again.

"Katie, I swear, interrupt again...You wouldn't like it." Jenna stared her eldest to submission. Katie pouted but returned to eating her dinner.

"It's a good story sis, I promise. It's not the usual wank." James patted Katie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. He turned to Emily. "I'm sorry sis. Looks like I met Naomi ahead of you." Finally, he turned to look at his mum. "Like I said Mum, there's a lots of sex. She's an expert on the matter. Brilliant really, fucking ace, if you ask me." Emily groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands. She wished the ground would open and swallow James up. "The best one of the lot. Believe me there's a lot of them."

"Where did you meet Naomi, James?" Jenna's brows furrowed at the mention of a lot of fucking ace sex.

"At the lectures, naturally. She presented her theory on stress and its connection to the male erection. Brilliant piece. She presented it in simple words, unlike those bloody others who just likes to hear their own voices not caring if we actually understand what they were talking about. I was left in awe, practically crying, with a great big erection...in my consciousness. Get you mind out of the gutter Emily, I can see your disgusted face. My mind was so aroused by that lecture; I was inspired to take classes on the matter. After the lecture, I sought out the good old doctor here to have her autograph my manual. One of the greatest moments of my life." James finished his story and threw Naomi an admiring look. "If you ever get tired of my amazing sister here. Facebook me." He returned to eating and missed the look of horror his sisters exchanged.

"Stop it James. My head is beginning to feel a little big and heavy." Naomi laughed and rubbed Emily's arm absent-mindedly.

"It's lovely James. What were you doing in those kinds of lectures though? I thought you were more into looking at that particular part of female anatomy. Did you stop studying to be a Gynecologist?" Jenna asked as she eyed her daughters, Emily was visibly shaken and Katie reached out to hold her sister's hand. What's going on?

"Ah, you see mum, I saw Naomi's photo on the lecture tarps and thought to myself that I wouldn't mind looking into her particular part of female anatomy." Another smack hit him on the head. "Emily! Your girlfriend's fit and a fucking genius, so get used to it. I'm going to hit on her every chance I get." James caught his sister's hand before it connected with his head again. He put it close to his heart. "Ems, I know you got it bad but she does too. So stop hitting me because no matter how many times I hit on her, she'll only have you. Besides, I need all my brain cells alive for me to be able to be a good pussy doctor, yeah?"

Emily leaned over and gave James a kiss on the cheek. She was feeling light headed. Naomi's a doctor. A doctor who gave lectures, brilliant lectures. All along she thought Naomi's an escort. Emily felt ashamed and inadequate.

"Mum, also, Naomi's the youngest of their lot. Other doctors call her Dee because she's kind of a celebrity inside their circle. Dee came from 'The' as in 'The Campbell'. If you do a Google search using those as keywords, you'll have several 'hits'." James had stopped eating to accommodate his air quotes. "According to her creds, she skipped a lot of her basic education and only stayed a year at college. Aced her A-levels and shit. She's fucking brill all around Mum. Emsy's lucky, lucky, lucky." James' words twisted the knife further into Emily's gut. She rubbed her hand over her head. She looked over at Katie, who's kept schtum at the moment. Her sister must be as shocked as she was.

"You ok,hun?" Naomi leaned in to whisper in Emily's ear. Worry evident on her voice.

"Thank you for the information son. Although, you came off a bit like a stalker." Jenna shot Naomi an apologetic look. Naomi only smiled shyly in response.

The scraping of Emily's chair stole their attention. "I'm sorry Mum. I gotta go." She gathered her coat and ran to the exit. "Emily, wait." It was Naomi's turn to give Jenna an apologetic look as she took off after Emily.

"I got to go too, Mum." Katie kissed both Jenna and James goodbye then she went after Emily too.

"Rather odd, don't you think Mum?" James speared Emily's untouched dinner and put it in his own plate. "Looks like it's just you and me. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh baby, I don't mind at all. But you should know. Some of the things you told me about her, I already know. I had that girl looked into you know, that Naomi Campbell."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 11**

**Summary: Morning after the James' big reveal. Who did Emily went home with?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. Simple.**

_**Author's Note: For those sick of my notes, skip it. This is my opportunity to thank my reviewers: vero, bebrave, myk, and loveNaomily. Toodles!**_

Emily opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her room. The curtains were already drawn from the window, early morning light played on the surface of her wall to wall carpet. Naomi was curled in front of her large window, reading a book, in her black silk knickers. A steaming mug of coffee sat beside her on the table. She turned to Emily and smiled. "Emily." She said, her voice sounded odd. Almost like Katie's. "Emily." The voice was louder. "Emily, bitch, wake up." Emily opened her eyes and found herself at The Gemini's hotel lobby still in the clothes she had on last night. Katie was standing in front of her, hand on hips. "We've looked all over for you. Your little doctor was worried sick; I had to literally drag her to get her to go home. What's going on with the two of you?" Emily groaned at the mention of a doctor. She quickly got up and walked to the lifts, Katie walked close behind her.

The lift ride to the penthouse was unbelievably slow for Emily. She checked her phone and saw she had ten missed calls six from her Mum, four from 'Kate Moss'. Katie was unusually silent. Thank God. Emily didn't want to talk. She'd been wrong. She just couldn't face Naomi now. Granted Naomi might not have an idea that Emily thought her a whore but still Emily felt ashamed. She thought she had it all figured out. Naomi's an escort and she's the understanding non-girlfriend that's always there. Naomi's been nothing but wonderful, Emily just couldn't measure up.

At the penthouse, Emily had a quick shower and dressed. She tried her best at ignoring her twin who made herself busy by ordering breakfast via room service and flirting with the fit staff who brought it. The penthouse was spotless but Emily started to dust, hoping to distract herself. "Alright. Enough Emily. Come on spill it out." Katie shooed the staff out of the penthouse and pulled her sister to sit on the couch. "You are the messiest person I know. I remembered you told me that you love this hotel because you have maids on your beck and call thus no need for you to do the dusting." She took the duster from Emily's hand and threw it on the trash. "At your house, you have a cleaning lady. So, what is going on and don't think about lying because I'll flog you if you do."

Emily let out a deep breath. "I'm ashamed." It was all she could say.

Katie waited for her sister to continue but after a while it became evident it was all she's getting. "Well now that's enlightening. Thank you so much." She smacked Emily on the head. Her twin didn't even flinch. "Shit Emily, that bad huh? What is it? 'slong as it's not AIDS, I'll still love you."

"It's not AIDS."

"STD then?"

"Shit Katie. It's not that." Emily sidled closer and lifted Katie's arm and slung it around her own shoulder. She hadn't done it since they were 10. Katie's right. It was that bad.

"Whoa. Whoa. Emsy's wanting a Fitch hug? Somebody took away your Maths books, again?" Katie gave her little sister's shoulder a proper squeeze.

"It's Naomi." Emily sighed the name.

"What about the bitch doctor? Don't worry I already paid her. Jesus, these therapists are expensive." Katie heard her twin sniffle. "Emily… been sleeping with the enemy?"

"You could say that."

Katie bolted from the couch and pointed an accusing finger at her daft sister. "Jesus H Christ! I paid her to pretend she banged you and you… you. Argh! Do you have any idea how much I paid that woman?" Katie was about ready to tear her hair out but stopped as Emily laughed through her tears. "Well, I'm glad I make you happy with my misfortune."

"Katie, calm down. She's just getting back at you for trashing her place." Emily wiped her own wet face. Katie's face contorted to something vicious. Emily could hear the cogs grinding away at her sister's brain. "Stop scheming Katie. I can hear your brain working from here." The mirth Emily felt was; however, short lived. Her face fell and tears started falling again.

"What are you crying about then? You're fucking a doctor. A brilliant one if we take James words for it. Come on tell me over breakfast and be quick about it. I still have a meeting with Alexa Chung." Katie pulled her reluctant twin to the table.

The breakfast spread was spectacular but Emily's got no appetite. She just swirled her spoon around her coffee. "I felt ashamed that I thought her a whore. I feel…small."

"Babes, you are small but you are also a Fitch. Fitches don't cower they man up, in this case woman up. So stop being a pussy and go get my money back…uhm…get your girl. Don't get me wrong; I **do not** like this Naomi at all, doctor or not. I **do**; however, like it that you seem to like her enough to leave this stupid hotel for more than an hour to be with her so I guess she's OK." Katie took a bite of pudding. "Mmmmm this is great. Also, I am not blind as to not see your little interaction at dinner last night. So coupley. Made me throw up in my mouth a little but, hey, if it makes you happy then whatever..." She wasn't even finished all she wanted to say when Emily suddenly stood up and drank her coffee in one gulp. Her little sister suddenly started stripping to change into going out clothes. "Uhhh rudeness and messy!" Katie lashed at her.

Katie watched as Emily emerged from the bedroom in a pair of dark demins, a dark heather gray Blondie vintage shirt, bomber jacket and a pair of heeled combat boots. She raised an eyebrow. "Going to war?"

"Sort of." Emily answered as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She started for the door but stopped, turned around and gave her big sister a Fitch hug. "Thanks Katie."

"Anytime bitch." Katie returned the hug. "Do me a favor though. Before you shag each other's brains out, please ask her about Dad. We're still having a witch hunt, yeah? One scratched off the list, that Naomi Campbell."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 12**

**Summary: Emily's time to confess. Is it a go or a no?**

**Disclaimer: Danie owns no Skins.**

_**Author's note: Vero,loveNaomily,**__**myk,**__** shewritesforher,and Crazy2592 thanks for sticking around guys. Your reviews are always positive, love it! **__**FrenchJuliett and smcl, thank you for not dismissing this as sh*t. Cheers, drinks all around!**_

"We got to stop meeting like this." Auburn leaned back a little, tilted her head back and placed her hand dramatically over one eye. Emily couldn't help but smile. She stood just inside the brownstone when Auburn spotted her. The auburn haired girl straightened and returned her smile. "Practicing for my play." She explained.

"I bet." Emily teased her moving closer.

Auburn raised her hand to stop Emily's progress. "Lemme guess. You are here for DeeDee? You must be one sick puppy…" A wink followed the teasing statement. "…or one special girl. She's not in her office though."

The world fell on Emily's shoulder over that statement. She bit her lips, contemplating on what to do. She'd rehearsed everything she was going to say. Another day then. She started to walk away but a voice stopped her.

"She's out back, having a barbecue with Mum and the girls while I'm out here all alone. Evil, evil woman that DeeDee." Although her words kind of implied she was crossed, Auburn was smiling as she said it. "Take that hallway and go all the way to the back. You are sort of overdressed though."

Emily nodded and quickly made her way to the back. She was expecting a garden. Barbeque equals garden right? Wrong. It was a room with a pool. No, it's a pool in a room. The circular pool was so massive it has a bridge, Emily can only guess made of fiberglass, in between to accommodate people. Squealing girls ran amok inside and around it. Total pandemonium. Emily shook her head. Fantasy house, was all she could think of.

"Emily!" Naomi called across the pool. The blonde was wearing a maillot, a red sweetheart neckline retro number with shapely boy-cut legs. Emily was pretty sure her circulation just got cut out by the sight. She motioned for Emily to stay put while she crossed the glass bridge; she even spared time to push one girl into the pool, shrieking with laughter as she did. "I'm glad you're ok! I was worried last night. Katie paid for this barbecue, indirectly. Fun, innit?" Naomi greeted Emily with a discreet kiss on the lips. Then thought better of it and gave Emily a full, X-rated kiss. Some of the girls clapped, some oohhh la la lad, but nobody cat-whistled. Naomi broke the kiss to address her audience. "Quit that or you're all dead!" Instant silence albeit short lived, and then the fun started once again. "Animals all of them." Naomi took Emily's hand and led her to where the folding chairs were. "You want to take off some of that uniform, sir?" She was already unzipping the bomber jacket, Emily stopped her hand.

"I didn't bring any swimming costume."

"Well, neither did Panda over there but she's still having fun." Naomi motioned with her head. Emily followed the direction she was leaning to and saw a topless honey blonde girl floating on her back. They both burst out laughing.

"Is it always like this?" Emily asked as she let Naomi help her get out of her clothes. She quietly thanked heavens she wore her matching emerald green silk undies.

"Nah, sometimes we put chocolate on the pool. Wow, Emsy, you look like Christmas." A sexy glint came to Naomi's eyes.

"You look like something Santa...whatever, I can't think of anything but…" Emily was still thinking of the right word when Naomi swooped in to stop her thoughts with a searing kiss. Her eyes fluttered close, she lifted her hand to settle on Naomi's neck slowly kneading the muscles there.

"Shameless."

"Look at them go."

"Did you see that move, Gina? Who would have thought?" Emily abruptly broke the kiss and looked up to find a middle aged couple looking down at them. The woman was looking at them like they were the greatest thing since Extra Thick.

Naomi stood and put her hands on her hips. "Mum a little privacy please and Dad what are you doing here? This is supposed to be a femme only party?"

"Well, love, if you wanted privacy you could have taken it in one of the bedrooms. We have no shortage of those." Naomi's Mum was smiling ear to ear.

"Where are our manners, Gina? Hello there." The husky man greeted, he had icey blue eyes just like Naomi. His voice sounded gruff as he greeted her. Emily stared openly at him, the similarities stopped at their eyes. Naomi's dad was dark where his daughter was pale.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Campbell. I'm Emily, Emily Fitch." Emily shyly stood up and hung on Naomi's arm.

"Oh please call me Gina." Naomi's mum said.

"And I, Malcolm. Only Naomi uses Campbell in this family. She disagrees with our carefree ways. I wished for my child to be some artistic, penniless free spirit but, alas, we got ourselves a big shot doctor instead." His face was the perfect picture of sadness. Emily thought he was serious until he burst out laughing and pulled Naomi and Gina into a rough embrace. Naomi squealed and pounded on her Dad's shoulder. Emily felt a little envious of them. "I missed you kiddo but Mum and I needs some time alone. Nice meeting you Emily, you may now get reacquainted with my daughter's tongue." Emily blushed at that. Malcolm gently pulled Gina away, laughing all the while. Gina looked back at them and mouthed _'Talk to you later.' _

"Fucking embarassing." Naomi said but her happy eyes said a different story.

"They're nice." Emily rubbed the blonde's arm.

"They're cliches and don't you dare tell me they're nice cliches." They both laughed at that. Emily then sobered up remembering the reason she came.

"Naomi, I need to tell you something. A confession. Can we go somewhere private?" Emily was just ready to bolt.

"Em, just spill it. It couldn't get any private than here. It's a private pool." Naomi picked a beach ball that rolled her way and threw it in a random direction. It hit a raven haired girl with a pixie cut. Naomi sniggered and earned a dirty finger from the pixie.

Emily sighed, Naomi's clearly having fun. She didn't want to impose more. "Ok, listen. I...I thought you were an escort when I first met you". Somebody turned the volume of the stereo up at the same moment. Emily's confession was drowned in Ellie Goulding's 'Starry Eyed'.

"Oh fucking hell, somebody turn that down or she'll get a starry eye." Naomi shouted over the music.

"Naomi, I thought you were an escort when I first met you!" Emily wasn't aware she shouted it until it echoed throughout the room. Somebody turned off the stereo. She heard somebody gasped and somewhere a glass slipped from grasp.

Naomi only stared at her with blank eyes. "Nai..." She started. "I'm sorry. I deserve a bollocking, a stonking one. I should have known it. I should have been more observant but there's you and I can only see you. Do you know what I mean? I should have got it when I see psych books in your office...I was just plain stupid."

"Yeah. You could be that. First, you think I'm your father's mistress. Then, you think I'm an escort. Still, you come around here. You talk to me; do things with me, fuck me, even had the gall to be shy around my parents. Yeah, you must be stupid."

Emily felt the words hit her like a punch in the gut. She fought the urge to cry in front of all the people there. She took a step back ready to run out of there in her knickers. She started to turn and go for the door but a hand stopped her.

"Or you could be just wonderful." Naomi held Emily's hand with both of hers. "You went against the common inclination of flight. You talk to me, do things with me, fuck me, even had the gall to be cutely shy around my parents. You could just shut up about it and I may have never known but you opt for honesty. If I really were an escort then not everyone's as accepting as you. That's kinda sexy. Emily Fitch, I think you are alright." She leaned in and gave Emily a soft kiss. A collective 'awwwww' followed. Somewhere somebody clapped.

"DeeDee's got a good one." One of the girls ventured.

"Oi, you people think this is soap? Put Ellie back on, mind your own business and stop calling me DeeDee." Naomi turned around one hand holding Emily's the other pointing at the girls. A lot of eyes rolled but somebody did put Ellie back on and the pandemonium continued.

"So, Fitch, fancy a dip?"

Emily looked at their linked hand and nodded. She was ready to take the plunge anytime, anywhere with Naomi Campbell


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 13**

**Summary: The witch hunt is about to begin, are you in or out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, characters, even the novel. I misplaced it. **

_**Author's Note: Updates might get sparse. Author is ill.**_

"We need a different strategy, babes." Katie spoke so suddenly behind her that it literally made Emily jump.

"Jesus Katie. Give me a heart attack will you?" Emily bent to picked up the customer suggestions she dropped, no thanks to her sister. She'd have to sort them all out again. No need for her to actually read them. All she had to do was wait for the managers' emails, but hell, she's really interested on knowing the true pulse of the people, from the people themselves. She made her way to the Gemini's lounge. "Strategy for what the fuck?"

"The witch hunt, yeah?" This was said matter-of-factly. Katie was looking at Emily like she should have known all along. "Can't believe you really asked. I mean what else could I be talking about?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me, Your Highness; some of us had some other things to think about." She waved the suggestions at her sister. It had been a while since she started coming to the hotel again. The board half-begged her to come back. Ironic because when she was too hands-on she felt that the some members wanted her to go away so they could have their way with the hotel. When she actually become neglectful they came acrawlin' and abeggin'. Emily admitted it felt good: the power. Quite an achievement for someone who never attended Uni. She had always hated school. All she knew she learned from first-hand experience.

"I had other things to think about!" Katie pouts. "How about that horrendous denim on denim trend going on? I had a terrible row with a client over that." She nudged her sister to a seat near the corner. The moment they were seated she went on about the developments of her witch hunt. "All right, so I fired that private eye that fucked up his Campbell investigation. He cost me more money than he should have. There's a saying: If you want things done properly, do it yourself. I reckon that's what we have to do. Our first girl is this Franky Fitzgerald. We have to know what is on with her and Dad." Katie caught the eye of a staff and ordered cocktails. " Your turn."

"What? My turn to what?" Emily was smiling whilst reading a text from Naomi. She wasn't really one hundred percent on with Katie.

"Argh. Your smile is mingin'." Katie reached over and snatched Emily's phone and read the text aloud.

_**Tossers all these lecturers. Half asleep but, thankfully, thinking about your tits perks me up. **_____

_**xx**_

_**N**_

"Oh gross lezzer sext!" Katie half threw the phone back at her sister. Then, made a show of wiping her hands on a napkin.

Emily threw her a questioning look.

"What? I felt like I just touched your tits. Yuck." Katie grimaced. "Ok now Emily it's your turn, spill the nature of Dad's meetings with Naomi."

Emily answered Naomi's text before she answered Katie. "She wouldn't divulge what they discussed. Doctor/client confidence, yeah? She; however, confided that Dad sometimes try to ask her personal questions. She stirs away the conversation when it happens. No indecent proposals from Dad so far. She just finds it odd that Dad seems to be interested in knowing her. Like he wants to know what makes her tick." Their drinks arrived and momentarily stumped their conversation. The silence was broken by Katie's ringtone. Emily nearly snorted out her drink when she realized it was 'Ass2Ass' by Karen McLair.

Katie rummaged through her handbag, clearly embarrassed. "James probably changed my tone. That dildo." She let out an 'aha!' when she found it. "Mum, to what do I owe the pleasure? Nope, I haven't seen Dad for a while. I'm doing fine thank you for asking. I'm with Emily, yeah. She's OK. Nic? Who's Nic? Oh. Oh. Haha. Good one Mum. She's probably at a lecture. I accidentally read a filthy text. Sorry Mum. Ok bye bye. Love you too."

"Who's Nic?" Emily asked while reading the customer suggestions.

"A lovely doctor." Katie said 'lovely' like it was a bad word. "The blonde, weird one? You know, the one who texts in full words complete with proper punctuation? Likes shagging redheads? Ring a bell?"

Emily laughed at Katie's description of Naomi. "Why Nic?"

Katie messed with her phone a bit, changed ringtone. She'd get James next time. "Mum's coping mechanism. Give the girl a guy name maybe she'll turn into a guy. Don't take offense Em."

"None taken." Naomi once told Emily that her Mum might resort to different coping mechanisms. She'd promised to do her best and understand her Mum. Naomi's making her a better daughter already. She looked up from reading the suggestions and saw the object of her thoughts coming over.

"Hi!" Naomi gave Emily a buzz on the cheek. She fought the urge to flip Katie a bird and smiled sweetly instead.

"I thought you were at the lectures?" Emily's voice was noticeably huskier. So good to finally be able to talk to Naomi about work.

"That text was sent ages ago, hun. You replied, I was already in front of the hotel. Good thing though, you gave me your current location. I had every intention of scouring the hotel to look for you. Been busy, yeah?" She brushed a lock of hair that fell over Emily's eyes. Her Emily had slight raccoon eyes going on. She probably had a long day.

"Sort of. There was a huge Japanese delegation that arrived. I've never seen so many of them before. They were cool, so polite." Emily leaned in and rested her head on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi in turn snaked her hand around to pull Emily closer. "Mum calls you Nic."

"Nic? Ha! Better that DeeDee. Coping mechanism, huh?" Naomi felt Emily nod. So nice, to be able to talk freely about anything like this. Naomi's thankful that the air's cleared.

Katie cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "I hate to interrupt…"

"Then don't." The blonde answered flippantly.

"Naomi." Emily touched her girlfriend's arm. Is Naomi her girlfriend? They haven't talked about labels yet. Maybe, later.

"Don't get your knickers up in a bunch Naomi." Katie pulled a brown envelope from her bag and slid it across the table. "I nearly forgot Ems. That's Franky's files."

Naomi picked the enveloped up and looked at the contents together with Emily. "What's this?"

"You don't want to know." Came the quick answer from Katie.

"Katie." Umpire. Emily felt like an umpire whenever her sister and Naomi get together.

"It's true Emsy. She didn't have to know. None of her business anyway, unless she swore in to the cause. She needs to be in on the witch hunt to know." Her sister looked so serious Emily didn't have the heart to tell her she sounded ridiculous.

"You sound ridiculous." Naomi said it for her. "What are you babbling about?"

"No. You need to swear in first, Naomi Campbell."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 14**

**Summary: Naomi gets pulled into the witch hunt and WTF Rob?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. HA!**

_**Author's Note: Hello! I'm feeling better thus this update. Thank you, you awesome people, for the reviews. Shewritesforher, vero, bebrave, myk, smcl(thanks for the 'get well soon'), Crazy2592, and loveNAOMILY much love to all. **_

"Mum said she had dinner with you and a doctor named Nic?" Those were her Dad's first words when Emily answered her phone. Emily snorted with laughter at the mention of her Mum's name for Naomi.

"Yeah we did. What else did she say?" She's at the penthouse working. Again. She'd be pushing for The Gemini's renovation and expansion. Late night work sessions are all the rage for Emily the past few weeks.

"Nothing else. She just mentioned it in passing while she passed by my study. She sounded happy about it though. Too happy if you ask me. It makes me nervous. Mum never sounded happy with news of you and her having dinner. I have been thinking though…" A clinking of ice against glass was heard from the other line. The sound of Rob having a finger of whiskey before bed. Emily heard her mother's voice calling her Dad to bed. "Your Mum is calling, love, I gotta go. I love you and don't let your Mum push you to this Nic character all right?" The line went dead.

Emily sneered at her phone. Why on earth would she be pushed by her mum to Naomi? Her mum would gladly push her away from Campbell or any girl in that matter. Her Dad must have misheard her mum's tone. Although, it would really be superb if her mum was happy about her and Naomi.

"Emily, come to bed." Naomi leaned against the bedroom door, arms crossed. A pair of striped boy shorts and a smile was all she was wearing. Emily's breath hitched.

"Are you my girlfriend?" The words just flew out of Emily's mouth unguarded. She saw Naomi turn away and walk back inside the bedroom only to emerge a while later wearing a thin white t-shirt. Her face was dead serious and a little angry as she walked closer to the table that served as Emily's work station. She took a chair and sat beside the waiting redhead.

"No Emily."

Emily's heart fell to the floor. "Wha…wha…wa…" Her mouth opened to close once again. What were they doing then? She raked her red hair with shaky fingers not really ready to believe what she just heard. She's actually going to start hyperventilating but she felt Naomi's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm telling you now. Luke, I am your father." Naomi finally put Emily out of her misery. She stood, brandished her imaginary light saber and made Star Warsy noises. Emily lunged at her. They fell into the carpet laughing.

"You're a tit." The redhead straddled her and started tickling.

Naomi couldn't handle being tickled. She'd socked a bloke once for attempting. It was a real effort not to give Emily a big smack on the head at that moment. "Stop. Stop. Please." Thankfully the hands stopped their assault. Naomi trapped Emily's hands between her own and her chest just in case. "You had it coming. You asked a silly question." Naomi's voice was still shrill from laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Emily leaned closer to look at Naomi in the eye. "So, are you my girlfriend?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?" Was the answer she got from the good doctor. Emily closed the gap between them and caught Naomi's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad I jumped at you the first time we met." Emily said solemnly. She put her forehead against Naomi and savored the moment. She felt Naomi's chest shake and realized the blonde was laughing silently. "What?"

"Did you hear yourself?" Naomi let her laughter burst out. "You sounded like a smug rapist. Jesus, Em."

"What? I'm glad, is all. I was so confused and angry at Dad at that time. Don't take offense, yeah? It was slightly about Dad but mainly because you were so bloody beautiful." Emily got off from her perch and lay down beside Naomi.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I could have had you arrested for sexual assault that time?" There was laughter in her voice. Naomi rolled onto her side, propped her head on her hand to peer down on Emily. "What if I wasn't that…open-minded?"

"Wasn't as equally horny you mean? Besides, I thought you were, you know…one of your mum's very accommodating girls." Emily never liked talking about her misjudgment of Naomi. "I'm lucky I guess."

"It was weird you know. I don't sleep with strangers, period. Not a big fan of one nighters. With you I felt like doing something spontaneous. Plus, don't tell anyone, but I can't think straight when you kiss me." She hated sounding sappy but she can't help it with the petite redhead. Call her Sappy McCorny, Naomi Campbell couldn't care less. All this good feelings has equal and opposite negatives that might surface but for now Naomi needed this.

"And I simply can't think straight." Emily took Naomi's free hand and laced their fingers together. "Since it seems like it's truth hour, I have something. I actually felt electricity the first time we touched. The handshake, yeah?"

Naomi laughed. "Shut up! I thought that was just me being a pervy dork although I have a perfect scientific explanation for that phenomenon we experienced. When bodies are, you know…excited they produce static electricity…"

Emily interrupted the science lecture by pulling Naomi in for a kiss. The action elicited a squeak from the startled blonde as she tumbled forward toward her evil girlfriend. She accidentally kicked the table sending the documents on top of it to rain down on them.

"Smooth moves, Em." Naomi finally said after they reluctantly pulled back from kissing. She picked up a photo out of the mess on the floor. It was of Rob and a pretty girl with short brown hair walking down the street. "I know I haven't sworn in on this, but can I ask about this?" She held it up for Emily to see.

Emily sighed. "Katie still thinks that Dad has a mistress." She kept on putting off looking over the Fitzgerald files for a while. Denial is a safe place to stay in. She nudged Naomi to make her get off her so she could sit. The blonde quickly obliged and they sat on the floor sifting Fitzgerald related files from The Gemini ones.

"According to a private eye that used to work for us, you had been seeing Dad for three months before our meeting?" Emily shot the question out of nowhere.

"False. I've only seen your Dad for three sessions so technically only for a month. I've met him three months before you raped me in your hotel room though." Emily gave Naomi a shove for accusing her of 'rape'. "And FYI, Emily Fitch, I stopped seeing him after we hooked up proper. I recommended him to a colleague of mine."

"And when was this, pray tell, proper hook up?" Emily picked up the last of the Fitzgerald files.

"The day I met your Mum of course." Naomi gave Emily the rest of the docs.

"Ah." So that's when Naomi started seeing her as a girlfriend. Emily's a bit miffed at herself for being slow at relationship progressions. "Ok, so let's start with this Francesca Fitzgerald thing."

"On the floor?" Naomi interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean we're going to analyze this here? While sitting on the floor? Not very comfortable."

"Oh sorry sorry." Emily stood and pulled Naomi to her feet. They ended up on the couch, photos and documents laid on the coffee table.

"Katie investigated this? Wow." New found respect for the rash Fitch twin flooded over Naomi.

"Yeah, she can be very persuasive at times. She'll use anything to get what she wants." The photos all show Rob and Franky as the woman likes to be called according to reports. Emily chose one and handed it to Naomi.

"This Franky is a little on the boyish side of dressing. Tailored jackets, brogues, bowties… very tomboy chic. I bet she didn't use to wear the jackets at this size, from how she carries them. Probably she used to wear them a size too big to cover up her amazing tits." The last comment earned Naomi as smack in the head from Emily. "Ow, I was analyzing!"

"Analyzing her tits!" Emily was miffed but rubbed the spot she hit. "Sorry hun."

"Yeah, I'll watch my mouth around you since you're a jealous cow." Naomi rubbed the spot along with Emily. "Look at the A-form they produce when they hug. Their relationship is not that close, Em. That, or your Franky isn't into men."

"Or they don't want to be seen chummy in public?" Emily threw in a piece of her mind.

"Possible. It says here that this Franky is a visual artist. What the hell is your Dad seeing a visual artist for? Fitch Fitness ads?" Naomi read more. "Her forte is film. Based on her works she doesn't do TV. So no ads for Fitch Fitness then. What does Katie want to do with this info?"

"She wants me to go and speak to Franky. Befriend her, you know, glean info. New strategy since asking upfront landed us into tons of trouble before. She doesn't want to do it herself because she might say give us away. Subtlety's not her specialty. I don't have time though." Emily took the document from Naomi and read it herself.

"You had time to meet me back then." Naomi laid down to stretch her long legs, her head on Emily's lap.

"That was because I was girl-crushing on you although I was unaware." Emily stroked Naomi's soft hair.

"So what about this Franky? Abort mission?"

The redhead stopped reading and reached over to place the document on top of the coffee table. She looked down on her girlfriend a smile forming on her lips. Naomi's eyes widened and she bolted upright. She didn't like that smile.

"No. Emily. No. No. No. I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on. It's just a chat. What are you doing tomorrow, Naomi Campbell?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 15**

**Summary: Let the Witch Hunt Commence**

**Disclaimer: Own Skins, I do not.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is an attempt at writing after a writer's block. Apologies in advance. **_

"What is the plan again exactly?" Naomi shifted her mobile to her other ear.

"You're going to wait for Franky to get out of that photography session then 'accidentally' meet her." Emily heard Naomi scoffed and she could swear her girlfriend was rolling her eyes. "Don't hurt your sockets dear. I've thought this out, yeah?"

"Still sounds like shit to me no matter how many times I've heard it. Let's just forget about it please?" Naomi was ready to beg herself out of this. Begging is beneath her but this moment she'll do anything say anything to get out of it. She's in her stupid car in a stupid November evening freezing her ass out doing a stupid stake out all because of love. Uh oh, really subconsciousness? Epiphany at this situation? All right. She fucking loves Emily and this is what that love landed her. A stupid stake out. Did she mention that it's freezing? Her car's A/C chose today out of all days to break down.

"Fuck, it's freezing! Turn it another Fahrenheit down will ya? " Katie wiggled to adjust her coat tighter around her body.

Did she mention Katie was there? No? Well yeah and it's FREEZING. Nobody told her hell could be so cold. "It's broken Katie. If you hadn't been a total ass and just let us go into that cozy café across the street we'd be fine."

"No fucking way. We might miss Franky. The little tramp is so elusive. This is the only booking I could shrimp out of her worm assistant. You could have though she's a celebrity or something with all the secrecy. Oh fuck I can't take this, I'm going to walk it out for a bit." A passerby shrieked obscenities in surprise as Katie opened the car door to get out. "You should watch where you're going prick!" The hot headed Fitch shrieked back. Naomi only smiled and got out of the car herself. Franky is a celebrity. She's quite sure Katie knows that. The elder Fitch just has a habit of making people think she knows less than she does.

"I'm sorry I can't be there, hun." Emily apologizes then made smooching sounds through the phone. "This is one meeting I can't reschedule."

"I know hun. American investors. Don't worry about it. I love being with Katie. It's like being in eternal torment." The comment made Emily laugh. Naomi stiffened; Emily's laughter does her in all the time. It warmed her up more than any coat on that freezing night. That's saying something because at that moment she's wearing two. "Oi. Stop laughing at my predicament. You better start thinking of ways to make it up to me."

"Oh I think I know how to make it up to you." This was said in what Emily believed was her sexytime voice. Just the right tone and husk.

Naomi swallowed hard but kept her voice controlled. At least she thinks it's controlled. "And how is that?" Her voice was a pitch higher at the last part. So much as being in control.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm take off your clothes. Make you lie down. Then I'll take your knickers off…"

Naomi took in a deep breath at her girlfriend's words.

"…with my teeth."

Naomi's phone clattered on the side path as her hand gave up on her. She quickly retrieved it and put it back to her ear only to her Emily laughing hard on the other end. "Emily! I do not appreciate you taking a piss at me. I'm not going to be able to do this now that I'm a big pile of sexual frustration."

"Sorry Nai. I'm gonna kill Katie to make up for it."

"Oh hun. You never fail to make me feel better. Speaking of Katie I got to go. She might get us arrested. She's having a row with some passersby right now. Bye." _I love you._She wanted to add but of course she didn't instead she walked over to where Katie's involved in a shouting match with some blokes.

"Alright. Break it up you three."

"I'm going to sue her. Look at my head. This is gonna be an ugly bruise tomorrow. She called me a prick and hit me when I called her a bitch." A bloke of about fourteen shot his explanation out to Naomi.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure you'll live through it." Naomi fished out a 100 quid and shoved it at the boy. "Buy yourself a candy or something to help you forget."

The boy looked at the money and a sweet smile broke on his face. "You, miss, are an angel. A rather beautiful one at that. What are you doing hanging out with that one?" He tilted his head at Katie.

"I have no idea." Was Naomi's answer.

The boy's smile widened. "Uhm. What say you we go get a drink. I'll buy. I got money." He waved the money at Naomi.

Naomi laughed at the boy's antics but waved him off. "Get out of here before I take that money back."

"Anything you say miss angel you." With that he was off.

Naomi turned to the other guy. He's short and stocky, probably in his early 20s. Got too many gold bracelets round his wrists to match the gold bling on his neck maybe. "And you? What did she do to you?"

The guy's blush matched the red tracky he had on. "Well, I saw her hit the boy and I came over to help the boy. It's not fair what she did."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Cut the crap. You came over to help a teenage boy coz he was hit by a woman?"

"Ok. Ok. You got me. I want to have her number." The walking-bling had the gall to look sheepish.

"You want her number, so you shout at her? Get the fuck out of here or I'll just cut your bollocks up so that you'll have something to sue us about for real." The guy took one look at Naomi's piercing blue eyes and ran.

"Thanks." Katie suddenly spoke.

Naomi turned to look at the burgundy haired firecracker. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Campbell. For the record I still think you are a cunting bitch whore." Katie was smiling when she said this. A warm smile, not the sneer she usually reserves for Naomi.

"And I still think you're a twat." Naomi smiled back. A movement caught her eye. It was a car. A car with Franky on the backseat. "Ah shit!" Naomi slammed her hand on her car hood. "We missed her! How could I missed her? This night's wasted."

"It's hardly your fault, you know. Come on Campbell. I'll buy you a drink."

Naomi watched as Katie get in her car. Katie being human. Maybe the night wasn't wasted after all.

**Later…**

The sound of the telephone broke through the darkness of the penthouse. Emily woke up with a start. She turned on the bedside lamp and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Naomi sleeping naked on her stomach on Emily's bed, Emily could get used to it. Her girlfriend was so got so pissed drinking last night that Katie had to escort her to the penthouse. As soon as Katie was out the door, Naomi got up on Emily's case and asked for her reward for the stake out. Who was Emily to refuse?

The telephone rang again. Emily picked up a robe and walked over to answer it. "It's 3 in the morning, Liv, this better be good."

"Yeah Emily. It's your dad. He's pissed drunk." Liv, the night receptionist, sounded very concerned.

"Oh. Send him up, thanks Liv. Also, make them bring up coffee." Emily couldn't believe it. Her dad was pissed but didn't go home. What is going on with her dad these days? Fuck if she knew. A knock jarred her to reality. She opened the door only to come face to face with Francesca Fitzgerald.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 16**

**Summary: Meet Franky**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Skins.**

**A/N Guys, sorry for the delay. **

"Miss Fitch?" Francesca waved her hand in front of Emily's face. The redhead certainly took her time coming out of whatever stupor she was at that moment.

"Oh shit, sorry, come in come in." Emily's voice was decidedly huskier, it certainly felt like she just swallowed a mouthful of sawdust by the way her mouth was suddenly dry. She gestured the men carrying her father to come in. They hesitated. Emily's face contorted, baffled but suddenly she realized she was blocking their only entrance. A nervous, throaty laugh escaped her lips as she side stepped to gain the men space to get through. She told them to deposit her intoxicated father on the sofa, since Naomi was deliciously sprawled on her own bed. Finally, she turned her attention to the girl who brought her Dad. "So..uh..." Emily let her voice trail. She's not supposed to know Franky's name so she carried on with the charade.

"Franky." The petite brunette quickly extended her hand to Emily. Emily took the hand offered and shook it.

"Nice meeting you Franky, I'm Emily. Thank you for bringing my father in. Fancy a drink? Tea? Coffee?" Emily offered. '_Please say no, thank you but I got to go' _ She added in her head. She wanted to tend to her father quickly then go back to Naomi.

"Tea would be good. Thank you." Franky beamed.

_'Oh bollocks'. _Said Emily's head but she smiled, gestured for Franky to get in, sit down, and called room service instead. This would be a perfect opportunity for her to grill this Franky girl about her relationship with Rob. "So... Franky. Are you working for Dad?" Emily dipped the wash cloth in warm water, which her staff thankfully thought of bringing, before wringing it and wiping her dad's face. Her face was showed genuine interest in what Franky would say.

"In a way. He was supposed to need my help with a new visual gimmick for his gym." Franky started to say more but caught herself and politely smiled instead.

Emily's curiosity was peaked. "Visual gimmick. I see. So what was tonight then? An office party?" She watched as Franky's cheek colored an intense shade of rouge. _Interesting._

The brunette's tongue darted out to lick her lips, her blush now more pronounced. "It was just us two, actually. It was kind of stupid really."

"Wanna talk about it?" Emily ventured. She looked up at Franky, from the corner of her eye she could swear she saw her father open his eyes. She looked down to see that they were closed. She must have imagined it. It had been a long day afer all.

Franky shifted in her seat, clearly bothered. Finally, she sighed and began to open her mouth but a knock on the penthouse door stopped her.

Emily got on her feet to answer the door. It was Franky's tea. She snatched the tray from one of her staff and waved him off. She set the tray on the table, strarted pouring tea into a teacup but Franky stopped her by placing a hand over hers gently.

"I like preparing my tea myself." She confessed with a smile then proceeded to do just that. Emily watched her for a moment.

The redhead wanted to ask the other girl to go on with her story but bit the inside of her cheek instead to keep from talking. She needed to be subtle after all.

"I was supposed to be somewhere else tonight." Franky finally spoke. "Some kind of interview for another one of those art magazines. I didn't want to go. I didn't go. I kind of escaped from my people. I hope you don't find me to be unprofessional."

Emily laughed softly at that. "I have a confession to make. I knew who you were." It was Franky's turn to smile. "I mean I see your face on bus stops. How could I not? You are a little bit famous Franky."

"Yeah, win some awards then everybody in all up on my arse. I didn't want it, yeah? I just wanted to do my thing. Shoot films, draw something." The teacup made a clattering noise when Franky put it down, non too gently. "Tonight, I ended up in your father's gym, punching the shit out of that punching bag. He just let me. He let me in actually, it was already closing time. Afterwards, I planned on getting pissed but he wouldn't let me drink alone. So, long story short; he got pissed, I didn't. You have a cool Dad, by the way. I have two cool ones as well, but they were back in Bristol."

"Are you ok now?" With a new found understanding, Emily eyed the girl across her curiously. Once again, she felt her father's eyes on her but they were still closed when she turned her head to face him. Odd.

"I think so. I just needed to get away for a while. I wanted to be behind the scenes, like before, and not under the microscope." She finished her tea. "Do you mind if I sit by the windows? You really have a nice view up here."

Emily nodded and giggled as Franky quickly scampered out of her chair to get to the window. The brunette sat on the floor and touched the glass. Emily followed suit. She sat beside Franky and fought the urge to touch the glass of her floor to ceiling window.

"It almost felt like flying." Yup, Franky's definitely an artist. She leaned her head against the cool glass. "I need to go. They were probably worried about me."

"I'm sure your people will understand if you disappear for the night. We have plenty of rooms at the Gemini."

"I couldn't care less about my people right now. I my wife and kid are waiting for me at home though." Franky laughed at Emily's baffled look. She couldn't remember reading anything about Fitzgerald having a kid... or a wife. "My bestfriend and her baby. I love those two though."

"Oh. It's not like it's any of my business anyway." Emily escorted Franky out the door. "I will call them and a taxi will be waiting for you downstairs. The hotel will shoulder the fees."

"You are too kind. Thank you." A card was shoved to Emily's hand. "If you need my services. Do not hesitate to call me. Bye Emily." With that Franky is gone.

One down two to go. She's actually relieved that Franky wasn't her father's mistress. Emily liked the girl. A little broken with fame but very pleasant all in all. She padded to where her father reclines. She debated on whether to put her Dad in another room. He looked comfortable in her large couch so she decided not to move him. She tiptoed back to her room and snuggled to Naomi, who instantly turned a her blonde head to face her and scooped her even closer.

xxxxxxx

"You met Franky Fitzgerald last night? She was with Dad? Did you knock some of her teeth out?" Katie was pacing at the penthouse at ten in the morning. Looking quite fit in a beige, body hugging number. Her black and cream, leopard printed Manolos created a series of disappearing holes on Emily's carpet.

"God Katie, why are you so intense. It's so early." Head on hands, Emily watched Katie paced another round. Finally, her twin sat herself beside Emily on the kitchen table.

"I am always intense, you cow. So spill, spill the gory details. Where is your stupid doctor girlfriend by the way?"

"Naomi, my super-awesome-intelligent-doctor-girlfriend, is at work. Don't tell me you already missed her? You spent all night together last night. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like her or worst. Do you fancy my girl for yourself, Katie? I will rip your head off if you try anything. " Emily teased her hot headed twin.

"Ha! Screw me three ways. That is the most disgusting thing I've heard lezzer. Tell me about Franky." Katie opened her purse and produced a pack of fags.

"You are not smoking in my room, Katie Fitch! The smell is so hard to get rid off." Emily was so scandalized by Katie's intentions.

"Calm your tits. I stole this from Effy. I'm still getting that girl to quit." Katie shucked the pack onto a rubbish bin. Her bestfriend might never ever quit but, what the hell, it's worth a try. "So? Franky?"

Emily glared at her sister some more. "Ok, Franky is not Dad's mistress. She was hired by dad to help with some visual gimmicks for his gym. She was with him last night because she was upset over this fame business. She went home to her wife and kid after."

"Wife and kid?"

"Her words but it's actually her bestfriend and her bestfriend's kid." Emily started to peruse her hotel's financial statements while she regalled her sister with tales from last night.

"Whoa. This is quality. We could sell that story to the gossip rags."

Emily shot her sister with a scolding look. Katie smiled sheepishly. "It's a joke Emsy. God, you are such a sensitive bitch. Curious though, Dad seems to find successful lezzers to hang out with."

"Franky is not gay." Emily dead panned.

"Whatever. Gender fluid then, all that politically correct shit."

"You are so offensive Katie."

"Whatever bitch, you love me."

"Yeah, unfortunately, i do."

The twins grinned at each other. Their banter never fails to lift up their spirits however awful the topic.

"How about Dad? Did he say something when he woke up." Katie poked at the orchid blooms on top of the table. Emily swatted her hand away. The flowers were from Naomi's father.

"I... uhm... never found him. He was gone when I woke up." Emily blushed at the memory of what made her stay in bed longer than usual. The blush was caught by her ever meddling twin.

"So you were nailing your girlfriend instead of grilling the juicy details from Dad. Oh, classic." Katie's eyes flash with mirth. Teasing Emily is always best.

"She was there. She was... irresistable." Emily sputtered and her twin just rolled her eyes at her. She was sure her cheeks were as red as her hair.

"Whatever slut. So, now we are left with two on our list." Katie opened her purse to produce a small leopard print(ofcourse) notepad. "I already ticked off that annoying Naomi Campbell. Now Francesca Fitzgerald is out of the equation." A wide smile graced Katie pretty face.

"Next stop, Mini McGuinnes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: That Campbell Girl**

**Summary: Meet Effy.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Skins and the characters.**

**A/N: If this reads like a filler, I do apologize.**

Naomi shifted on her seat for the maybe 7th time, she lost count after the 5th,that night. Damn, when will this thing start? Once again she was coerced to be somewhere she normally wouldn't want to be. Oh the things she's done for love. Emily probably felt her fidget, the redhead promptly took her hand and patted it reassuringly. "You okay? Sorry about this."

Naomi sighed and nodded her freshly trimmed bleach blonde head. "I'm fine hun. I don't want you to suffer Miss-Obssessed over there alone." She tilted her head to Katie's direction. Emily snorted seeing Katie's stance. She was sat across them on the opposite side of the runway. Back ramrod straight, little nose twitching in anticipation and eyes focused on where the models were going to be walking out.

"She's a meerkat personified." Emily remarked which earned a fit of obnoxious giggling from her girlfriend. The other Fitch twin heard her and threw them a reproaching look mouthing 'Pay attention'. Naomi put both her hands up in mock surrender, Katie merely rolled her eyes at them.

"I don't get why she's so attentive. The models are going to be walking to the end of the runway then back again. They aren't going to be escaping suddenly, are they? I mean, we don't have to catch Mini until the end of the show, right?" Naomi watched Katie took out her tablet and furiously wrote something on it with her stylus. Suddenly she's wondering if Katie's plotting to jump on Mini during the show. She shuddered at the thought.

"Baby, she's always like that at fashion shows. It's her territory she says. There is a reason why I didn't sit beside her today, yeah?" They shared knowing grins just as the lights dimmed and the music started. Suddenly the big runway split and out spewed were the models in the brand's F/W collection. The crowd gasp and there were murmurs of delight. Emily couldn't make out who's who among the waifs strutting in front of her. Their hair were all bleached platinum blonde and they're all sporting fake tans and heavy eye make up. She spied Katie looking at her from across the runway. They were both thinking the same thing: this is going to be harder than they thought.

"Uh oh." It was a huge understatement on Naomi's part. The show was the first opportunity that they have to 'observe', Katie's word for stalk, Mini. 'Observing' proved to be harder now that they couldn't even identify their target. If it was all up to Naomi they would be all up on Rob's ass, figuratively ofcourse, straight out asking his mistress identity. Clearly, it's not up to her so there they were looking incredibly stupid stalking some model that looked like everyone else on the runway. This activity is an insult to her PhD. Naomi could only sigh as she poked her girlfriend and pointed to one of the models. "Atleast it could be said that that isn't Mini." Emily followed the finger pointed and let out a throaty laugh as she swatted at her girlfriend's hand. "Yup, he's definitely not Mini, you Dr. Cheeky."

After the show Katie is a ball of frustrated was pacing up and down the steps outside the venue.

"Who gave Katie 'Fucking' Fitch Redbull?"

Emily turned to the voice. "Effy!" She clasped the newcomer's hands and gave her a buzz on the cheek. "Nobody gave that lunatic anything. She's just anxious about Mini." Effy laughed at that.

"Still hung up on that, yeah? She might like what I gonna tell her then." That moment she noticed Naomi. Her lips quirked, Naomi couldn't tell if it was a half-smile or a smirk. "Is this the infamous doctor?" Cool blue eyes raked Naomi from boot to bleached head. The half something turned into a full smile because Naomi, might or might not be, glaring at their clasped hands. Effy let go of Emily's hands.

"Yes." Emily quickly moved to Naomi's side. "Naomi, Effy Stonem.. Katie's bestfriend. Effy, Dr. Naomi Campbell my girlfriend." The blonde extended a hand at Effy's direction, Effy took it and gave the shake a tight squeeze. Naomi relaxed a little.

"A pleasure meeting you Doc." Effy gave Naomi a little salute then called Katie over.

"Do you have a fag?" A slightly breathless and clearly more than a little bit disgruntled Katie rushed to her bestfriend's side. Effy quirked a finely shaped brow at the question but proceeded to produce a pack of tens from her bra strap. Katie snatched it up almost immediately then chucked the whole pack into the nearest rubbish bin.

"What the fuck, Katie?" Effy squeeked.

"Shut up bitch. I'm trying to save your life." The purple haired Fitch smirked then patted her bestfriend's face. Her bestfriend that was a little red, actually a nice shade of maroon thanks to Effy's fake tan, in the face muttering 'Every fucking time' under her breath.

"I am regretting going here. In fact I wouldn't even invite you to this show's after party Katie Fucking Bitch." Effy turned to go.

"Why would you even be invited to the after party, you pansy?!" A glare was thrown at Katie. They all took in Effy's appearance. Fake tan, heavy eye make up that accentuated her icy blue orbs. Ofcourse. She was part of the show. Katie bolted after her friend who was now walking backwards, grinning like the cat that ate a canary. Her grin disappeared when Katie tackled her on the steps. "Effy, darlingest girl. Bring us to the party please. I am gonna take you shopping if you do." Katie threw her leg across the fallen Effy and straddled the girl.

"Lyle and Scott?" Effy almost looked bored as if being straddled by Katie in public was a daily occurence.

"I disapprove because I believe you already have too much boyfriend jumpers but whatever. Yes." And just like that they were invited to the after party. Katie and Effy disappeared to collect the model's things from backstage.

"Are they always like that?" Naomi turned to her girlfriend who was acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"They've fought in ways a lot worst than that." She then proceeded to tell Naomi of a tale that involved rocks, camping, and a rivalry over a boy. The dear doctor could only thank the heavens she'd met the girls when they've somehow mellowed out.

An hour later they found themselves in a swanky hub filled with waifs and beautiful boys. "I am tempted..." Naomi started which earned her a great pinch from Emily. "Ow, what? I was just saying, I am tempted to distribute pizza. The fuck Emily." She rubbed her sore side but siddled up to her fiery haired girlfriend who had retreated to the edge of the semi circular booth. "This party sucks, let's go back to ours." That earned her a smile.

"We're on a "mission" hun we can't just abandon my idiot sister here. Just look at her." The aforemention was frantically skimming through the cloud asking 'have you seen Mini?' to anyone who would atleast make eye contact with her. Effy followed behind her looking cool and nonchalant not at all embarassed by the crazy that is Katie.

"Emily, are you sure you two are related? Katie is just..." Naomi trailed off not wanting to hurt her girl with her opinion of her twin.

"What? Shameless, frantic, crazy?" Emily finished for her. "Yes she is all that but she's also secretly kind, empathic, and has the biggest heart. Don't tell her I said that." They shared a smile and Naomi leaned in to give Emily a kiss.

"Shit. I can't take you anywhere lezzers. Fucking embarrassing." The two kept on kissing completely ignoring Katie's interruption. Naomi reached out to push Katie away but stopped when her hands felt something soft. Something like a tit. Abruptly, she not only pulled her hand away but pulled away from Emily as well. An apology rose to her lips as she looked up and came face to face with Mini McGuinnes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: That Campbell Girl Chapter 18**

**Summary: Mini McGuinnes everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Skins and it's characters but, I own a nifty vintage pocket watch and I quite love it so...yeah...on to the story.**

"I'm sorry?" An unsure apology stumbled out of Naomi's lips as she watched Katie usher Mini into the booth.

"Don't think of it." The dismissal was accented by a flick of the strawberry blonde newcomer's wrist. "I'm sure you don't mean it, or do you?" She gave Naomi a sideway glance, so thoughtful and intent that the doctor had to look away. Emily chose the moment to clear her throat.

"I'm sure my **girlfriend **doesn't mean it,uhhh...?" She quickly turned to Mini, partially to show interest, partially to hide her girlfriend from the model. Emily had decided she does not like the girl very much.

"Mini. Mini McGuinnes. Model." Answered the girl her Scottish accent now more pronounced.

"Lovely. I'm Emily Fiii...Isla." Emily replied politely, quickly changing her surname. It's not lying, Isla is her middle name after all. She wanted to add 'Mogul' to her name but that would just be bragging.

"Mogul." Katie quips from behind Mini. Emily could only smile at her twin. "And that dork behind her is her girl Naomi Campbell. Not the model."

"We'll she looks like one." Mini supplies while nodding as if her words need affirmation by herself.

"Yes. Yes, that's public knowledge." Fighting so hard to keep a straight face, Emily reached back to take Naomi's hard and gave it a squeeze. She's very much tempted to tell Mini to 'Back off bitch, Mine' but that would only ruin their plan.

"Back off bitch." Katie touched Mini's arm her face a picture of irritation. Then, the face morphed into a grin. "Kidding. I'm just kidding,yeah?" But the wink she surreptiously threw Emily says otherwise. "So Mini..." She began. "You were working for our...boss Rob Fitch?"

Mini blinked fast. Uh oh. "You could say that." The model was clearly disturbed by the question.

Katie smelled blood and quickly moved on. "Modelling?" The Fitch Bitch moved in closer to her target.

"Maybe." Mini visibly blanched.

"Did you already talk about the job? Rob's quite handsome is he not? My friend Effy here is quite taken with him." Effy choked on her drink in the background. "Aren't you Effy?" The aforementioned just grunted and nodded. Katie knew she'd be buying her bestfriend a truckload of jumpers for that one.

"I...I may I be excused? I have to go to the loo." Not waiting for any answers, Mini ducked underneath the table and disappeared onto the crowd.

"Shit, Katie, that was smooth." Rasped Effy as she took a drag from her fag. The cancer stick disappeared as soon as Katie noticed it.

"I was trying to get to the a point immediately." The poor fag was thrown backwards. A slight commotion was heard, an indication that somebody was hit by the lit fag. "And...if you don't want anybody else to get hurt. Stop lighting them up, Stonem." Katie smirked at her bestfriend, knowing well that she won.

"One does not simply throw lit fags at people Katie Fitch. What's wrong with you." Effy pushed at her obnoxious friend.

Emily looked on at the exchange an blew a puff of air. "Let's go follow Mini, Nai." The couple left the still squabbling pair to sort their shit out.

She was not at the loo. The couple decided to split up for the search. Emily's phone went off as she was checking the parking lot. 'Found her. The roof.' The redhead hurried to the the location. Half because she wants to know the truth, half because she doen't want Naomi to be alone with Mini. She found them sitting at the roofs edge. A very dangerous place to be chatting at. Emily nade as much noise as possible as she entered the roof, so as not to startle the occupants. Naomi turned to her and gave her a sad smile. Mini was crying.

"He was not supposed to tell anybody about it."

Emily heard Mini saying. "Not supposed to tell anyone...what?"

"The deal, was we do it twice then we forget about it." Puffy red eyes meet  
>Emily's dewildered gaze. <em>Did Mini just admitted to having a short fling with <em>  
><em>her Dad?<em> Instinctively Emily clutched at Naomi. She didn't really want to  
>clarify things but she needed to.<p>

"Do what twice?" If Emily wasn't holding so tightly on to her girlfriend, she was sure she could have pshed Mini off the roof. So, she pressed on a little bit tighter and hoped for a softer blow.

"You know, that thing." Expelling a huge breath Mini looked on to Naomi as if asking permission. Naomi simply nodded her bleached blonde head. Emily glared at Mini all the more.

"Shoot at those live animals. I am a face for PeTA. I don't wan't a controversy."

"Bitch! How dare you have an affair with...wait, what?" Naomi had long jumped to safety and restrained her fiery haired girlfriend, who was clearly not listening to whatever Mini just explained. "..an affair with guns when you were clearly supposedly advocating for animal rights." Emily finished face blooming with embarassment at her blunder. _ So, Mini's been out shooting animals with her Dad._

Slowly, Mini eased off the roof's edge. "I am such a fraud." She's back to crying. "I mean, I'm a mom but my bestfriend is more of a mom for my child than I am. I have issues. Basically, I'm tired of the mundane. Shooting animals is therapeutic... shit. Can I sound more insane? Your dad just accompany me anyway." A laugh. "All he does was watch me shoot ducks and talk about you." She pointed at Emily. Emily's eyes widened. "Yes, I know who you are. Your dad must have shown me pictures of you from age 1 onwards. Plus the hair is impossible to forget."

Emily flinched and broke away from Naomi. "Look, we had no idea about the hunting thing you have. Dad never mentioned anything. Don't get mad at him." Everything that the thought of turned out wrong. Could it be that their father never had a mistress in the first place? "We were just... we're really sorry."

"We'll for what it's worth. I think I gained something from this experience." Mini nodded at Naomi, then started wiping the tears from her face. "I'll be seeing the doctor here. I reckon I need help." Emily huffed but Mini only laughed. "Oh don't worry,Emily. I'm not going to steal your girl. I already have two at home that I can't handle." Mini started for the door. "Excuse me ladies, I need to get going. See you Tuesday Doc."

Katie and Effy were inside the door when Mini opened it. "We're going to get air." Katie stupidly grinned while sidling to and fro in an attempt to prevent Mini from going. Her eyes were focused on her twin and only relaxed when Emily nodded. She gave Mini a wider berth.

The older Fitch kept her mouth shut but burst the minute she believed Mini was no longer around. "So? What is the verdict bitch? Are we burning her?"

"Jesus." Effy murmured under her breath, Emily threw Katie a glare.

"What? Spill!"

"She's not daddy's mistress."

"Oh. Tell me all about it!"

"Can we please get off the roof? My fine ass is freezing." Naomi interjected rubbing Emily's arms.

"Amen." Effy intoned.

"When did you become so Christian?" Katie grilled Effy. "Wait don't answer that. It will only distract me. Turning to her sister. "Emily tell me all about it."

The twins huddled together until they were well clear of the roof and into the safety of the ground. Naomi and Effy amused themselves by providing dialog to passersby, basically everyone that were unfortunately in their line of sight.

"So you think Dad does not really have a mistress?" Katie looked chagrined. As if the concept is alien to her.

"Yes. We should stop this."

Katie sighed, resigned. "Look at those tossers." Pointing at Naomi and Effy. "Hey, losers. What are you doing? Get over here." Two giggling maniacs waddled toward them.

"We were just having fun, Mum. Just glad this is over." Naomi put her arm around Katie. "We'll let you in on it. Let's see." The blonde scanned the place. Spotted couple at a coffee shop. "Look at those two. Clearly, the guy is a lot older than the girl. Ohhhh he could be her dad. Oh wait. They were a bit lovey dovey. 'Please let's go back to ours I'll show you a good time.'" Naomi inputs for the girl in a shrill voice.

"I dunno love I think I had too much of that strong stuff. That tea kicks a punch I shouldn't have made the brewer leave in the bag." Effy voiced the guy. They broke in laughter. "I can feel a creaking in my back for you poppy..." Effy's faux deep man-voice trailed off. "Shit!" She exclaimed in her normal voice. "Isn't that your Dad?!"

Emily's eyes were saucers as she watched her dad escort a thin, blonde from the coffee shop.

"Wait. Shit. I know that girl!" Katie nearly hit Naomi in the nose. "Fuck me sideways! That's Cassie Ainsworth."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 19**

**Summary: Meet Cassie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters in that show. **

**_A\N: Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for the delay. Life gets in the way._**

"Cassie Fucking Ainsworth!" A plate smashed against the pale pink wall of The Gemini's penthouse. "I cannot fucking believe this!" Another plate burst into smithereens, followed by a high pitched half-squeal from non other than Kate Fitch in a melodramatic mood.

"Shall I purchase more?" Naomi gestures to the table beside Katie where a pile of plates is rapidly decreasing. Her perfectly shaped brow shot up her forehead. "I mean there's only about five of it left and Katie's clearly not finished yet." A sharp glare from her girlfriend shut the platinum blonde doctor up. Emily walked to the phone and told her staff to bring more plates up. Naomi raised her hands up in defeat and chose to drag Emily to the couch instead.

"It was your idea, remember?" The petite Fitch settled on Naomi's lap. "You said it's therapeutic and you're the doctor."

"Yeah, a pretty stupid one at that. She's been at it for days and we haven't had a good night's sleep for just as long. You know what else is therapeutic? Shooting something, according to Mini that is. I might take up her offer." A huff of indignation followed the statement. "And why are you so calm about it? Or are you really? You know you can talk to me, hun?"

"Free of charge?" Emily answered playfully while she caressed the creases from Naomi's forehead. It warmed her heart to know and feel her girlfriend's genuine concern.

"Free of charge. I'll even throw in Auburn for the heck of it. She's yours. The girl's been giving my Mum a headache. Says she doesn't want to be a receptionist no more. Wants to be an escort, now. I told Mum we should have left that girl on the street when we found her." The doctor leaned back but immediately sat straight up again as another plate broke against the wall noisily.

"You don't mean that. You love Auburn like a sister." She dropped a kiss on Naomi's cheek. Her girlfriend coloured instantly. Emily just giggled at the reaction.

"No. I do not." A sigh. "Yes. I do."

"You got a big heart Campbell even though you like to keep it out of sight." She brushed her lips with Naomi's pink ones. Blood came singing in Naomi's ear as she pulled Emily closer, stealing her mouth for a searing kiss. Another crash from Katie's vigorous activity pierced through the fog of lust.

"Stop trying to distract me, Emily Fitch. Are you really calm about this... Cassie mess?" Emily turned her head away from her lover. Naomi simply shifted so that she could look Emily in the eye.

"No." Emily admitted quietly. "No, I am not. This is going to kill our Mum, Nai. She's a bit of a bitch but I still love her."

"Oh Em." Naomi pulled her girl into a hug. "Do you want to talk to your Dad about it?" Naomi felt Emily shake her head. "Ok. Do you want to play private eye and find something about Miss Ainsworth today?" A nod. Naomi smiled then rubbed her lips together. "Ok. Hold on." She whipped out her phone. "I think somebody wants to do that with us too."

xxxxxx

"What's up, bitches." James' Fitch grinning face rapidly changed into an alarmed one the moment he saw the murderous look on Emily's face. "It's only a greeting sis." He threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"What were you being taught at that University, James?" Emily smacked him upside the head.

"How to get to see all the ladies and not pay for it. Instead they pay me? Dr. James Fitch, Gynecologist, baby." That earned him another smack. This time from Naomi.

"Don't give doctors a bad name James." The statement was punctuated with an icy glare. James visibly shivered.

"That was cold but so hot at the same time." Another smack from his sister and he was backing away from the couple. "Ow, what's wrong with you. This is violence against men. Sexism!" He rubbed his head vigorously. The last one stung so much. "You are a very lucky girl Emily. Dee is even sexier when she's irked. Oh no, don't hit me again. I'll stop."

"Seriously, James." Emily crossed her arms against her chest. "Are you aware of the gravity of the situation here?"

That sobered the youngest Fitch up. "I'm sorry, yeah? But for my part. I do not believe that Dad could do that. Have you met our Dad, Emily? He's a goof but I don't think he'll cheat on Mum again."

"Again?" Naomi raised a brow at that.

"It was long ago. With our Aunt." James was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Em?" The older Fitch just stared at Naomi.

"It was a long time ago Naomi. It nearly killed our family." Emily looked away.

Silence occupied the space around them. Until James spoke up again. "And that's why I want this to be over soon. I want to prove that Dad isn't a cheater. He's not dumb to do that to Mum twice."

Naomi read through James. The boy was really hoping that it wasn't true. He's convincing himself in guise of confidence. "Ok. What shall we do first then?"

James pulled out his phone. "Google?"

xxxxxxx

James basically have a crush on Cassandra Ainsworth by the time he finished his web research. "She made it in New York all by herself Emily! And now she's a successful business woman. She has a clothing line, a chain of sports equipment store, and not to mention she still personally look after that quaint bagel place 'The Yankee Slice'." He let out a girlish squeal of pure delight.

"God, so embarrassing James." Emily quipped as she was reading over James' shoulder. "You sound like you have been to New York. To this 'quaint' place."

"It's what was said here and I like the word 'quaint'. Oh, oh. And she was originally from Bristol. I'm gonna stalk her house."

Naomi rolled her eyes at the bloke. "Any hint as to why she's here in London Town? As I've said before, Where do we begin? We don't even know if she's still here." She now has to admit that without Katie's effective detective skills they are at a loss.

"Oh, she's in Bristol now. She's been there since yesterday." James casually piped in while furiously scrolling with his thumb.

Naomi had a whiplash when she turned her head more quickly than she should. "You know this, yet, you have us waste time here? I am supposed to be at a lecture James."

"Wow Dee. That's irresponsible." He grinned at his sister's girlfriend. "I might have mentioned it to my good buddy, Gordon McPherson, when I rang him yesterday. Apparently, they were neighbors."

"Bristol then?" Wide brown eyes looked pleadingly at Naomi.

"Oh alright. Let's go to Bristol." It's not easy to refuse Emily and her puppy dog eyes.

xxxx

It was dark by the time they reached Bristol. James elected himself as the driver so naturally it took them a longer time to reach destination than necessary. Naomi could tell that the lad was just stalling. He thought he kept his anxiety hidden by his false enthusiasm but Naomi could tell.

"How about we head to our the Fitch house here and call it a night? I'm buggered." The blond boy made exaggerated stretching motions whilst driving. Naomi didn't answer but kept her gaze locked on the boy through the rearview mirror. "Stop psycho-analyzing me Doc Dee." He shifted his gaze back to the road.

"Fine." Naomi conceeded. "But at least pass by Ainsworth's house so that we will have an idea where it is?"

"Ace! It's next to Gordon's house. It's quite near."

Naomi gently shook Emily's shoulder. The redhead had fallen asleep an hour ago. "Oh we're here." Bleary eyed Emily smiled up her girlfriend. "Good evening Nai."

A giggle escaped Naomi's lips. Emily is completely adorable when just woken up. "Yes we are here. We're gonna pass by the Ainsworth's then to your house. We'll do the visit tomorrow because, Mr. Procrastinate here is a wuss."

"I am not." James huffed.

"The lady doth protest to much?" Emily teased her younger brother while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"There's the Ainsworth's. Happy now?" The house was awashed with lights. Plenty of people are streaming in and out of the place. James perked up. "I smell a party!" He was out of the car and skipping to the house in no time.

"I thought you were tired?" Naomi called after him but he just waved her off.

"I said I was buggered not dead." He was already at the gates.

"Cheeky little bastard." Emily smoothed her dress when she finally got out of the car. "I don't really know where he got that. Mum's stuck and Dad's not really that fresh but that boy... Do you think it's possible he got that from eating Mum's flan? Those are shit." Nobody answered. "Nai?" Naomi was rooted to her spot. Eyes trained on something at the Ainsworth's window. Emily followed her line of sight. A gasp escaped her lips. "Dad?"

"Shit." They slowly walked to the house. The party was already in it's rowdiest point. Everyone's just pissing about. Naomi had to shove a few blokes for her and Emily to get through.

"Oh wow. I don't know you." Emily looked up at a grinning Cassie. The waif older girl was standing by her stairs.

"We uhm...we..." There are nothing that's making sense to Emily at the moment.

"We are your new neighbors." Naomi offered a smile that she hoped not so false.

"Oh. Jolly good. Come. I'm sorry if the guys are rowdy. They haven't seen each other in a while." Cassie slowly made her way to, what Naomi guessed, the kitchen where she handed them both beers. "So, do you know anyone here?" A wide smile followed the question.

Naomi couldn't help but smile back. She looked down at Emily and found her smiling too. Cassie had this slowness, a gracefulness that is both unsettling and soothing at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

They answered together. Cassie giggled at that. "That could be both true. You can know someone but not really know them, right?"

"Yes."

"No."

They answered again. Emily rolled her eyes at Naomi. Naomi in turned gulped down her beer. "I saw someone I know." Emily ventures. "Rob Fitch."

Naomi nearly spat out her beer. Cassie pounded her back gently while she sputtered about. "I'm Cassie." She told Naomi when the blonde finally went up for air.

"Naomi." She coughed then gestured to Emily. "Em...Isla, my girlfriend."

"Lovely." Her smile only got wider. "And you know Rob Fitch. He is a lovely man."

"I'm sure. He's got a wife and three kids. Did you know that?" Emily gripped at the kitchen counter.

"Yes, though I don't know how that affects me. He was here awhile but then had to go." Cassie drank from her wineglass. The motion was slow like everything else that she does. "I would have loved if he stayed longer."

A slap was heard. Emily just slapped her hand on the tile counter.

"You seem upset." A thin hand patted Emily on the shoulder.

"Nope." Said through gritted teeth. "It's just that I forgot to return Rob's...lawn mower. I just remembered."

"Mowing is lovely. I'm sure it's important for him. I hope you are not thinking that I am your father's mistress." There was no pause to the statement. It completely caught Emily off guard. Naomi sputtered in the background again, completely convinced that the beer she was drinking was hell bent on killing her.

"I'm not. In fact your father seemed convinced that you and I are perfect for each other, Emily Fitch."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 20**

**Summary: Is the witchhunt finally over?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters in that show. **

**_A\N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys! They inspired me. This story is almost ending so hold on. _**

_"I'm not. In fact your father seemed convinced that you and I are perfect for each other, Emily Fitch."_

Emily's mouth opened just to close again. Certainly this is how a fish out of water feels like. A bit out of place, a bit confused, a lot out of air. "P-perfect… for each other?" She gave Naomi an incredulous look which the blonde mirrored. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I just said Emily. Your father's been selling you to me. I think he likes to think he was subtle. Subtle like a rampaging bull, I tell you." Cassie gave her a toothy smile. "I can't say I'm not interested…" Naomi simply cleared her throat in the background. Cassie turned to give the clearly irritated doctor a coy look. "…but I can see that it is **you** who might not be interested." She gestured between Emily and Naomi.

"Obviously." Naomi said with a scoff. The situation had become highly uncomfortable. Cassie seemed unfazed by this all. She was still all smiley, a bit shy but at the same time bold. The doctor in her wanted to go inside Cassie's head but then again maybe she's not ready for Miss Ainsworth at all.

"Oh Naomi." Cassie spoke ever breathless. "I'm not going to steal your woman, if she doesn't want me to."

An awkward silence followed the admission. As much silence as a rambunctious party could achieve. A tall bloke in a heather gray cardigan strode into the kitchen confidently seemingly oblivious to the three statues in the middle of it. He walked over to a cooler on top of Cassie's wooden table and pulled out a couple of beers. Carefully, he pounded the caps off them by wedging them against the table's edge. Without looking up he tossed an -_Alright Cass?- _at Cassie.

"Oh wow. Yes, Tony. Thank you for asking. You alright?" Cassie smiled at the man's back. Wordlessly, Tony nodded, handed Cassie a beer and went back to the party wearing a lopsided grin on his face. "He gets me. I get him." Was all Cassie said.

Naomi shook her head at the interaction. The questions asked were simple yet loaded. Cassie and her friends would be an interesting study but she does not have the time to work now. "Well I guess we've overstayed our welcome here."

Peeling herself from the counter, Emily nodded but couldn't look at Cassie directly. She was so embarrassed of her Dad. No wonder every one of the girls they've confronted already knows who is. She knows her Dad carry tons of photos of her and her siblings in his wallet. She cringed at the idea of him showing them her baby pictures. She was naked as the morning in some of them.

"Look Cassie. I apologize for crashing your party and all…" Emily cleared her throat. "…all that. Especially, my Dad. He means well, I'm sure, but out of line."

"He adores you." Cassie jumped slightly and deposited herself on her table, knocking the cooler slightly. "He doesn't want you to be always at work. He says you need a good woman and that he needs to work fast because his wife, your mother, has been making you see a shady guy named – what was it?" The slim girl took a swig of her beer, contemplating. "Ah. Nick."

Naomi was grateful that she wasn't nursing that bottle of beer anymore. She could have sputtered all over the place again. "Oh, God. You Fitches are just precious." She slapped a palm against her forehead. "Rob's been stressed over you having no love life. Then he was stressed about you dating this Nick bloke but, you and I both know this Nick has got no dick." She poked herself with her thumb.

The table shook a little as Cassie dismounted. "Oh wow. Cool. Definitely messed up but cool. I think you should just, I don't know, talk to Rob."

Emily nodded and moved closer to Naomi. "We should be going." Then to Cassie. "Thank you, alright?"

Cassie rewarded her with a big smile and a hug. "No problem. I had fun looking at your baby pictures anyway."

With that they were out the door, pulling a reluctant James along. Emily is going to talk to her Dad but she's going to kill him next. Maybe not, but she'll threaten him enough to think twice before he goes on about showing her baby pictures to strangers.

xxxx

The Fitch's house on Bristol was properly taken care of even though they were all staying in London. "We had a guy that comes in once a week to clean and check stuff." Shrugged James.

The lovers found themselves at Emily's old bedroom. Blondie and Madonna peered at them from posters on the wall. James was outside busy on the phone, regaling Katie with stories about his epic party at the Ainsworth. He was also gloating a little because he labeled his sisters as 'ye-of-no-faith' accusing their Dad of something he clearly wouldn't do. _Twice. _

"Your brother is kookoo." Naomi buried her nose on Emily's red hair enjoying her moment as the big spoon. Emily's been stressed a lot lately. Stressed-Emily despite her stature, as Naomi found out, likes to be big spoon so opportunities like this should be cherished.

"I wouldn't argue with that." Chuckled little spoon. "Lock the door."

"Huh?" Naomi shook her head at the random order. "I like the breeze, hun."

Exasperated, Emily let out a soft sigh. "You don't understand." She abruptly turned, shoved her hand under Naomi's shirt and cupped Naomi's breast over her bra.

Naomi's mouth formed an 'O'. Emily giggled as her girlfriend stumbled out of bed to close and lock the door.

xxxx

A brown manila envelope thumped loudly on The Gemini's breakfast bar. "Someone's energetic." Effy said, not looking up from the bacon and eggs Benedict mess she was shoving into her mouth.

"I had a great sleep. Thank you very much." Emily grinned toothily at her sister's bestfriend.

"Somebody got fucked into a great sleep you should say." The aforementioned sister plunked down beside Emily and promptly received a slap in the arm. "Ow! Bitch, should you be so sensitive?" Katie rubbed at her arm.

"Should you be so crass?" Emily husked back but joined her twin at rubbing the reddening spot. "I'm just glad that this mystery is finally over. Glad that we were proven wrong. We should talk to Dad and soon."

"How about now? Coz you know…" Effy chimed in. The twins looked up and followed Effy's line of sight. Rob emerged from the revolving doors of The Gemini's dining area. Effy gathered her breakfast and stood up. "Excuse me girlies. I'll finish my eggs elsewhere."

Rob's face broke into a grin the minute he spotted his children. "Ah loves. Give your old Dad a Fitch hug." He said moving closer. Never waiting for affirmation, he engulfed both girls in a fierce bear hug.

"Ow Dad. I can't breathe."

"Nonsense child."

"Seriously, Dad."

Both girls were gasping for air when their father finally let them free. "Can't you just give us small, polite hugs like normal people do?" Katie straightened her dress.

"Then it won't be a Fitch hug, would it?" Rob sat on the seat vacated by Effy. Katie just rolled her eyes. "So what is it?" The twins just blinked at their Dad. "James told me you both wanted to talk to me. It's lucky I caught you both at the same time." Katie opened her mouth but no sound came out. She nudged at her twin for help.

"Let's move to a proper table? Coz uhm this is uhm comfortable?" Emily uneasily asked.

"Ok sure. Am I allowed to order breakfast?" Rob was already out of his seat.

"Ofcourse Dad. What kind of question is that?" Emily motioned for a staff to give her a menu.

"I was just trying to sound more awkward that you, love." Her father winked at Emily and made his way to a table near the kitchen entrance.

Xxxx

Rob sat opposite his daughters with hearty plate of chicken salad and a tall order of smoothie in front of him. Eating healthy is ace. He placed his phone on top of the table ready to start eating whilst his children explain themselves. "So. Start."

Emily took a deep breath about to start but Katie beat her to it. "Wethoughtyouwerehabinganaffa rwithsomehissysowehiredapriv ateeyebuthewasshitsowedidthe investigatingourselves…" Gulp of air. "… ."

Rob blinked a bit of iceberg lettuce hung from his mouth. "Well, love, that was quite a mouth diarrhea you did there."

"YesthankyouIcan'thelpit." Katie slapped her forehead. Her twin rubbed her back thinking she would have done the same.

"You're so brave Katie." Emily whispered to her twin feeling like a nine-year-old again caught outside playing when they should be in bed having their afternoon nap.

"I honestly didn't get any of that but James told me everything anyway so it doesn't matter." He reached for both their hands. "We're family girls. Ask me next time, ok?" Katie made harrumping sounds. "Ask me properly. Please do not go off marching out while I'm still speaking. And Emily."

Emily felt him tighten his grip on her hand. "I'm sorry for trying to meddle in your life."

"It's fine, Dad."

"I heard you got yourself a doctor? " Rob smiled as Emily nodded. "She's my first choice. A bit sharp tongued though but, very pretty. She good to you?" Another nod from his fiery haired girl. "Then that's good enough for me. Have you had breakfast yet?" Both shook their heads no. "Well what're you waiting for. Order up. My treat."

"You're an ass, Dad." Katie grinned, Emily rolled her eyes but perused the menu anyway.

Xxxx

"Glad that Dad is not crossed, yeah?" Katie enthused, reapplying her make up after Rob left.

"I was frightened for a bit there. He was so calm. I'm going to cut off James' dick though. The bastard didn't give us any warn…" Emily's tirade was cut by a loud buzzing. "Oh Dad forgot his phone." She picked it up and accidentally pressed a button. The phone came to life. Emily blanched.

"What? What is it?" Katie shrieked, freaked by her twin's reaction. She snatched the phone up and read the message. "Where are you? I'm not wearing any knickers right now!" The older Fitch screeched so loud before stomping out that the guests jumped out of their sits. Emily appeased them with a smile, a wave of her hand, and a promise that their breakfast dessert are in the house.

She found Katie fuming at the penthouse. "What a fucking ridiculous name! Who the fuck is Fenja T. Chin ?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 20**

**Summary: Meet Fenja T. Chin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters in that infringement meant.**

******_A/N: This is an ultra short chapter guys. Advanced apologies._**

"Oh my God. This is hilarious. Fenja T. Chin." Naomi broke down in a fit of laughter as she read the text. She crumbled on the couch and clutched the phone close to her heart.

"What's so funny bitch?" She was pushed further into the couch by an irate Katie. In response she scooted closer to the edge away from Katie's busy hands and continued laughing. It took a while and a hard glare from Emily to finally make Naomi sober up. She sat up straighter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is breach of privacy and something you don't wanna know, yeah?" The phone was deposited on the penthouse's coffee table. "I think you should really contact your Dad. He might be at the gym and he might be running late." To the twin's indignation Naomi started laughing again. The laughter was punctuated with little kicks.

Katie's face was red with pent-up anger and Naomi's reaction wasn't helping abate it at all. "Running late for what?" This is a serious problem and the bitch had the nerve to laugh. She clutched at the couch's arm. This is all she could do to stop her from lunging at the twat sat at the far end. "Out with it Campbell. I would really hate it if you choke on your laughter. Not that I want you too." She sounded like she really want Naomi to. She looked on as her twin calmly sat beside her hysterical girlfriend and stroked her arm. Naomi instantly put her arm around Emily and pulled her closer. The action surprised Emily and she gave out a squeak but then she draped her arm around Naomi's middle and murmured something unintelligible. Naomi peered close at Emily's eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. It seemed so intimate that Katie had to look away.

"It was your Mum." Katie's head whipped to Naomi's direction. Eyes wide and mouth wider. "I told you, you don't wanna know."

"Oh my god. We were thinking of following Dad today. I am glad we waited for you, hun. Close your mouth Katie." Emily went for the phone and rearranged the letters of the name in her head.

Suddenly, the door burst open noisily. Three pairs of eyes focused on it. Three hearts lodged on throats. Three seconds later James casually strolled in, one hand shoved inside his pocket. "Quite an entrance, yeah?" He raked the fingers of his free hand through his hair and squinted his eyes. With both hands unavailable he went down easy as three women knocked him down.

xxxxx

"We should call first." They are all hudled up inside Naomi's car. Katie decided that since their Dad doesn't recognize the car they might succeed on sneaking up on him. "I mean I don't want to walk in on your parents, maybe, having sex." Naomi swallowed to prevent from puking at her own words.

"It would be awesome." Effy had a dreamy look in her eyes. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel erratically.

"Don't you have work or something?" Katie rolled her eyes at her bestfriend. "You're always hanging around."

"You like it." Was the retort.

"Ok, children. I don't think they are having sex and I'm with Naomi, we should call first." Emily shoved away James. "Jesus, James there's plenty of room."

"I was trying to get closer to the doctor. Hear what she has to say." In response Emily opened the door on James' left and pushed him out the door.

"I changed my mind. Let's go."

xxxxx

The door was locked, the key wasn't under the mat. It's supposed to be there. Emily grabbed the nearest potted plant and looked under. Nothing.

"Can I go home now?" Naomi popped behind Emily looking as bored as she felt. "Clearly they are not home."

Effy brushed pass them and knocked on the door. "Noooooo!" Cried all the Fitch children. "Finally." Enthused Naomi.

The door opened and an attractive petite brunette greeted them a 'good afternoon'.

Emily nodded in response. "Where's Mum and Dad?

"Most importantly who are you?" Katie pushed forward hands on hips.

The chinky eyed brunette stepped back a little. "I...I'm the new housekeeper. You're parents are at the back." Katie quirked a brow at the girl. "I'm new."

"Obviously." Katie continued on in and waved her entourage inside. Her entourage all looked bored save Emily, who looked mildly curious.

"Oh, don't mind Katie. Do you have a name?" Emily smiled at the girl kindly. Her smile wavered then completely disappeared the moment the girl opened her mouth. Effy and James restrained Katie immediately. Naomi wrapped her arm around Emily's waist. She's not sure why.

"How rude of me. I'm Fae. Actually, Fenja. Fenja Chin."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: That Campbell Girl, Chapter 22**

**Summary: Katie does not know how to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters in that show. No infringement meant.**

**_A/N: For R3DNote_**

"Beautiful day isn't it, luv?" The air is crisp, soothing. The sun actually hit skin, a rare occurrence in these parts. No other sound than the birds achirpin', perfect day to be with a love ones. A plus, Rob thought, everything is ace.

"Yes, darling. It's so quiet I can hear my heart pounding." Jenna's Scottish accent became pronounced. Rob found it quite lovely.

"What say you we take advantage of the quiet, hmm? He nuzzles his wife's hair. He, also can hear the steady pounding. "I can hear your heart, luv. Getting excited are we?" He teased.

Jenna chuckled. Tis true her heart was really making a racket then a crash. Hearts don't crash, do they? "Rob?"

"Yes, sweet?"

"I don't think that's my heart!" Jenna sat up straight and looked around the garden. The sounds were coming from inside. Another crash prompted them to hurry on.

"Fae! Fae! What's going on in there?!" She will not have the hired help breaking her vases. Instead of her housekeeper's tamed voice, she heard her eldest child's screechings.

"Mom. Mom! Help me. Get off me Effy, damn it!"

The living room was a zoo. Katie was on her stomach, Effy's sat on her back looking close to sleep but still able to stop Katie from getting up. Naomi had a struggling Emily on her lap. James was having a scone in the corner while Fenja was perched atop a coffee table, both looked properly frightened and close to tears.

"What's going on here? Stop horsing about." Jenna offered her hand for Effy to take. The moment Effy was off her daughter attempted to run to Fenja but an arm stopped her. "Katherine Fitch, sit down!"

A huff and a tiny, whiny 'Muuum' was heard but Katherine Fitch indeed sat down beside Naomi with a now still Emily on her lap. James gingerly made his way to the couch having finished his scone in one bite. Effy helped Fenja down.

"Now my grown up children. Tell me why you're trying to destroy the house?"

"It was Dad mum..." Emily.

"Fae is a slut and..." Katie.

"Don't know what to do. It was an accident. Scone's ace..." James.

Jenna held up a hand. Emily rolled her eyes, ever the rebellious daughter. "Let's do this by order of birth since you are so bent on out-talking one another. Katie your go."

"Fae is a slut. She's sending Dad dirty messages." The eldest Fitch stood up and whispered the news as she handed their Mum the phone. Rob scratched his head, unsure of what's going on.

"Let me see, luv." Rob's eyes were saucers as he read the message over Jenna's back. "Oh ho ho no no luv. I didn't know anything about that." It was too late because Jenna took one look at the message then at Fenja then at Rob and she marched straight out the door.

xxxxx

"Mum walked out on Dad. Mum walked out." Emily's head still couldn't wrap around the idea.

Naomi's eyes followed Emily's feet as she paced her anxiety out. "Well hun. What did you think she'll do?"

"I don't know." She stopped pacing and sat beside Naomi on the bed. They each retreated somewhere after their Mum walked out. Fenja completely forgotten. "Get mad. Shout a bit. They always have rows."

"Maybe this is really big. For your Mum to react differently, it really jarred her." The small circles that Naomi was making on Emily's back increased in size. Emily leans on the touch. "Could be that it reminded her of something."

"Maybe, because Dad cheated on her once with our aunt."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

xxxxx

Effy blew smoke circles as she watched Katie blew thin wisps from her own fag. They sat outside, on the steps of the Fitch mansion. No words were spoken everything was smoke signals.

xxxxx

Fenja packs her bag rapidly. She needs to get away before the Fitch sisters go at her again. She's never done anything wrong as far as she's concerned. As a single person she's allowed to date anyone. "What's so wrong with dating the gardener? Robby is responsible and hot." She tells the boy who had been eating scones since... since she saw him. He followed her to her room. She thought of shooing him but he looked so lost she didn't have the heart.

"My Dad is not a gardener. He's a fitness mogul." Rob nodded his head.

"Oh so you're a Fitch too!" Fenja clutched the valais to her chest in defense.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He stopped eating scones because he no longer needs the distraction. "You are dating our gardener, Robby?"

Slanted eyes regarded James carefully. "Yes. but I don't see why it's any of your family's business. Didn't know there was a rule against dating co-workers here." The half-Swedish, half-Chinese; Fenja T. Chin, was as confused as ever.

"You sent Robby a...playful text earlier?" James clutched his hands together in excitement.

"Yes but how did you know?! Are you friends? Do you know why the tosser didn't answer me back." She was suddenly swept off her feet by a laughing James Fitch.

"You are getting free services from me when I become a doctor, Miss Chin."

xxxxx

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?!" Katie's final what shook the table. Night found them huddled at the dining room table. "Slut! You nearly ruined our family with your stupid sext to the stupid gardener!"

"What?! No. If you could have asked your Dad, this never would have blown this big. You can fire me but you're still a bitch." Fenja threw back at Katie.

"I like her." Effy told Emily. "Let's keep her."

"Yeah, let's." James put his hands together as if in prayer.  
>They heard the front door opened. "In here Dad!" Emily called out. In came Rob looking forlorn.<p>

"She's not coming back. She went to Scotland." He said. Tears started falling that he furiously wiped away. "Come give your old Dad a Fitch hug.

Nobody complained. Nobody whined. Rob was instantly engulfed by three bodies. "You too." He pointed at Effy and Naomi, who tripped over their chairs to abide.

"Let's get her back Dad." James broke away from the hug. All the others nodded. So it began, Mission: Take Back Jenna Fitch.


End file.
